What would have happened?
by Lightning bolt princess
Summary: Max lies in her Manticore bed, after being told Zacks heart is inside her.
1. Max's reflection

What would have happened? What's going to happen? by lightning bolt princess

Max lay awake looking up at the ceiling, she tried to remember what had happened the night before, the series of events. Then it all came back to her in a sudden rush, she, logan, Krit, Syl, Lydecker and Zack had been taking down manticore, she was on her way back when all of a sudden an X7 version of herself appeared.

Max had remembered freezing up, she was in shock, she repeatedly asked if she(the X7) knew her name, next thing she knew, she was in a dream, or was she, she and Logan were making love, then all of a sudden she heard a crow cry, which brought her back to earth and she realized she had been shot in the heart, her thoughts went straight to Logan.

Then she realized something, Logan had been holding her in his arms when she died, had she just blacked out? No she had died which meant Logan would think she was still gone.

Max heard walking outside her cell. 

Hear she was back at Manticore, the last place she ever wanted to be. 

Then she had flashbacks of conversations with Zack, he'd always said he'd rather die than go back to Manticore, and he had, only problem was, he brought her back, and in a way he lived in her. Max shuddered at that thought.

In the coming days Max swore she'd escape from Manticore and go back to Logan, he had to know she was alive.

But she couldn't escape the fact that Zack had loved her soo much as to sacrifice his own life for hers. Would he have done the same for Syl, or another of her brothers or sisters, or did he more than just brotherly love for her. 

She had a flashback of a conversation she'd had with Logan, They were at a hospital, Logan was lucky to be alive. Logan's blood type was AB- the hardest type to find, he needed a blood transfusion in order to survive, the nurse and doctor had left her alone with him, suggesting she take a minute, well she'd did more than just that, she'd given him a blood tranfusion right there and then, she'd just been released by the sector police after turning himself in, Max had been wanted for a murder, a murder Zack had committed. During the conversation Logan had said.

"He cares about you, and I don't mean like a brother."

Had Logan been right? Well Max thought as she continued to plan her escape, I guess I'll never know.

End


	2. The conversation

What would have happened? What's going to happen? by lightning bolt princess

Max lay awake looking up at the ceiling, she tried to remember what had happened the night before, the series of events. Then it all came back to her in a sudden rush, she, logan, Krit, Syl, Lydecker and Zack had been taking down manticore, she was on her way back when all of a sudden an X7 version of herself appeared.

Max had remembered freezing up, she was in shock, she repeatedly asked if she(the X7) knew her name, next thing she knew, she was in a dream, or was she, she and Logan were making love, then all of a sudden she heard a crow cry, which brought her back to earth and she realized she had been shot in the heart, her thoughts went straight to Logan.

Then she realized something, Logan had been holding her in his arms when she died, had she just blacked out? No she had died which meant Logan would think she was still gone.

Max heard walking outside her cell. 

Hear she was back at Manticore, the last place she ever wanted to be. 

Then she had flashbacks of conversations with Zack, he'd always said he'd rather die than go back to Manticore, and he had, only problem was, he brought her back, and in a way he lived in her. Max shuddered at that thought.

In the coming days Max swore she'd escape from Manticore and go back to Logan, he had to know she was alive.

But she couldn't escape the fact that Zack had loved her soo much as to sacrifice his own life for hers. Would he have done the same for Syl, or another of her brothers or sisters, or did he more than just brotherly love for her. 

She had a flashback of a conversation she'd had with Logan, They were at a hospital, Logan was lucky to be alive. Logan's blood type was AB- the hardest type to find, he needed a blood transfusion in order to survive, the nurse and doctor had left her alone with him, suggesting she take a minute, well she'd did more than just that, she'd given him a blood tranfusion right there and then, she'd just been released by the sector police after turning himself in, Max had been wanted for a murder, a murder Zack had committed. During the conversation Logan had said.

"He cares about you, and I don't mean like a brother."

Had Logan been right? Well Max thought as she continued to plan her escape, I guess I'll never know.

End 

Chapter  Two.

It had been 2 weeks since she'd been at Manticore. The X-5 who had resembled Ben, (now called Alec) had escaped also. He turned up at her crib 3 weeks after they had ditched the X-7's. This is the conversation that had taken place that evening.

"Hey Max long time no see". said Alec smirking.

"You call three weeks a long time? Personally I don't think it's long enough" Max sighed.

"Come on in. How'd you find me anyway?" Max asked curiously stepping aside to let Alec in.

"Thanks, a guy at your work tipped me on where you lived". Alec grinned at the surprised look that was now displayed on Max's face.

"You know where I work how? And who was the guy who tipped you?". She said getting a little annoyed.

"I saw you enter a place called Jam Pony figured you worked there, finding you in Seattle was the last thing I had in mind. I decided to go grab a coffee before I went to investigate. When I did investigate, you were out on a run, what ever that means, a guy called Normal gave me your address and so here I am." He replied in a mocking tone.

"Your right smartass Jam Pony is where I work. It's a messenger service. We deliver packages ect. When Normal, who by the way is my boss, said I was out on a run, he meant I was out delivering a package. Trust him to tell you where I lived". Max said half complaining. 

Suddenly the phone rang, Max raced over and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Logan, how are you? Logan talks on other end of the phone line.

"I'm alright you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"For once it isn't about saving the world, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"I think you already knew what my answer would be even before you called".

"Well yeah, I have a pretty good Idea what is your answer Max?"

"My answer is I'd love to".

"Cool, do you want to come to my place first or should I come to you?"

"I'll come by your place, lets say at about seven-thirty?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then."

"You bet you will".

Logan laughs.

"Max?"

"Yes Logan'

"I love you."

"I love you too Logan with every beat of my heart."

"Your making me miss you more than I already am, if we don't hang up now, we'll probably still be talking when it's time for you to get here."

Max blushes slightly.

"Your right as always, I'll see you at seven-thirty on the dot, bye Logan"

"Bye max.

Max hangs up the phone and turned back to Alec, who had listened to the whole conversation intently.

"You two don't know how lucky you really are". Alec said looking pensive.

"What are you talking about?"

"Renfro wanted me to inject you with a Genetically targeted retro virus, that is activated by intimate contact. I didn't, If I had, you and your boyfriend Logan wouldn't even be able to touch, that's if you didn't want to kill him, basically if you two touched he'd die". Alec paused so Max could take the information in.

"Did Renfro know you didn't inject me with the virus?" Max asked in a small voice.

"No, neither did any of the other manicore pricks." "They all thought I injected you weeks before we escaped".

"Why didn't you do it?" She asked curiously 

"Because I didn't want to, I was sick of taking orders, figured if I was going to escape, I wouldn't be taking any once I had. So I decided to slack off a bit, also I didn't want to stuff up your relationship, I didn't want to see you hurt and upset. Despairing cause you could no longer touch the one you loved" Alec replied while pacing.

"Since when do you care about my well being?" "I thought you of all people would want to stuff up one aspect of my life" Max looked him straight in the eyes, her eyebrows narrowed in a frown.

"I don't really care about your well being all that much, I just wanted you to be happy" admitted Alec.

"Thanks Alec, for not injecting me, that was extremely considerate of you". Max said, her comments surprising Alec, throwing him a little off guard.

"No problem" Replied Alec.

There was a long silence. Alec broke it.

"Look I'd better go, let you get ready for tonight, we'll catch up sometime?"

"Yeah, time is of the essence after all. We can catch up sometime, if you want". She said not really all that fussed.

"Should we exchange numbers, you know so we can contact each other?" Alec half asked and suggested.

"Um, sure great idea." Max said agreeing.

Max and Alec exchanged their cell phone numbers before Alec left.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Time flies when your having fun

What would have happened? What's going to happen? by lightning bolt princess

Max lay awake looking up at the ceiling, she tried to remember what had happened the night before, the series of events. Then it all came back to her in a sudden rush, she, logan, Krit, Syl, Lydecker and Zack had been taking down manticore, she was on her way back when all of a sudden an X7 version of herself appeared.

Max had remembered freezing up, she was in shock, she repeatedly asked if she(the X7) knew her name, next thing she knew, she was in a dream, or was she, she and Logan were making love, then all of a sudden she heard a crow cry, which brought her back to earth and she realized she had been shot in the heart, her thoughts went straight to Logan.

Then she realized something, Logan had been holding her in his arms when she died, had she just blacked out? No she had died which meant Logan would think she was still gone.

Max heard walking outside her cell. 

Hear she was back at Manticore, the last place she ever wanted to be. 

Then she had flashbacks of conversations with Zack, he'd always said he'd rather die than go back to Manticore, and he had, only problem was, he brought her back, and in a way he lived in her. Max shuddered at that thought.

In the coming days Max swore she'd escape from Manticore and go back to Logan, he had to know she was alive.

But she couldn't escape the fact that Zack had loved her soo much as to sacrifice his own life for hers. Would he have done the same for Syl, or another of her brothers or sisters, or did he more than just brotherly love for her. 

She had a flashback of a conversation she'd had with Logan, They were at a hospital, Logan was lucky to be alive. Logan's blood type was AB- the hardest type to find, he needed a blood transfusion in order to survive, the nurse and doctor had left her alone with him, suggesting she take a minute, well she'd did more than just that, she'd given him a blood tranfusion right there and then, she'd just been released by the sector police after turning himself in, Max had been wanted for a murder, a murder Zack had committed. During the conversation Logan had said.

"He cares about you, and I don't mean like a brother."

Had Logan been right? Well Max thought as she continued to plan her escape, I guess I'll never know.

End 

Chapter  Two. The Conversation

It had been 2 weeks since she'd been at Manticore. The X-5 who had resembled Ben, (now called Alec) had escaped also. He turned up at her crib 3 weeks after they had ditched the X-7's. This is the conversation that had taken place that evening.

"Hey Max long time no see". said Alec smirking.

"You call three weeks a long time? Personally I don't think it's long enough" Max sighed.

"Come on in. How'd you find me anyway?" Max asked curiously stepping aside to let Alec in.

"Thanks, a guy at your work tipped me on where you lived". Alec grinned at the surprised look that was now displayed on Max's face.

"You know where I work how? And who was the guy who tipped you?". She said getting a little annoyed.

"I saw you enter a place called Jam Pony figured you worked there, finding you in Seattle was the last thing I had in mind. I decided to go grab a coffee before I went to investigate. When I did investigate, you were out on a run, what ever that means, a guy called Normal gave me your address and so here I am." He replied in a mocking tone.

"Your right smartass Jam Pony is where I work. It's a messenger service. We deliver packages ect. When Normal, who by the way is my boss, said I was out on a run, he meant I was out delivering a package. Trust him to tell you where I lived". Max said half complaining. 

Suddenly the phone rang, Max raced over and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Logan, how are you? Logan talks on other end of the phone line.

"I'm alright you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"For once it isn't about saving the world, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"I think you already knew what my answer would be even before you called".

"Well yeah, I have a pretty good Idea what is your answer Max?"

"My answer is I'd love to".

"Cool, do you want to come to my place first or should I come to you?"

"I'll come by your place, lets say at about seven-thirty?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then."

"You bet you will".

Logan laughs.

"Max?"

"Yes Logan'

"I love you."

"I love you too Logan with every beat of my heart."

"Your making me miss you more than I already am, if we don't hang up now, we'll probably still be talking when it's time for you to get here."

Max blushes slightly.

"Your right as always, I'll see you at seven-thirty on the dot, bye Logan"

"Bye max.

Max hangs up the phone and turned back to Alec, who had listened to the whole conversation intently.

"You two don't know how lucky you really are". Alec said looking pensive.

"What are you talking about?"

"Renfro wanted me to inject you with a Genetically targeted retro virus, that is activated by intimate contact. I didn't, If I had, you and your boyfriend Logan wouldn't even be able to touch, that's if you didn't want to kill him, basically if you two touched he'd die". Alec paused so Max could take the information in.

"Did Renfro know you didn't inject me with the virus?" Max asked in a small voice.

"No, neither did any of the other manicore pricks." "They all thought I injected you weeks before we escaped".

"Why didn't you do it?" She asked curiously 

"Because I didn't want to, I was sick of taking orders, figured if I was going to escape, I wouldn't be taking any once I had. So I decided to slack off a bit, also I didn't want to stuff up your relationship, I didn't want to see you hurt and upset. Despairing cause you could no longer touch the one you loved" Alec replied while pacing.

"Since when do you care about my well being?" "I thought you of all people would want to stuff up one aspect of my life" Max looked him straight in the eyes, her eyebrows narrowed in a frown.

"I don't really care about your well being all that much, I just wanted you to be happy" admitted Alec.

"Thanks Alec, for not injecting me, that was extremely considerate of you". Max said, her comments surprising Alec, throwing him a little off guard.

"No problem" Replied Alec.

There was a long silence. Alec broke it.

"Look I'd better go, let you get ready for tonight, we'll catch up sometime?"

"Yeah, time is of the essence after all. We can catch up sometime, if you want". She said not really all that fussed.

"Should we exchange numbers, you know so we can contact each other?" Alec half asked and suggested.

"Um, sure great idea." Max said agreeing.

Max and Alec exchanged their cell phone numbers before Alec left.

End of Chapter 2.

Chapter 3: Time flies when your having fun.

The hours went by in a flash, and it was almost time to go to Logan's. Max was just finishing putting on her make up on ( something she usually didn't do), when the door opened. It was Original Cindy back from her day out on the town.

"You going out tonight sugar?" OC asked looking Max over.

"It's that obvious, huh?" she asked sarcastically. "Bleedingly obvious boo." 

"Hmmmm, gee, let me think, what would give me away, must have been the make up". Said Max, walking over to get her cell phone from the table. "See you took the words right out of my mouth. Max and OC cracked up laughing.

"Hey, check this out, I got a magazine today, got some cool stuff in it, it's got that Buffy chick on the front cover, what's her name again" OC looked at Max hoping she'd know, otherwise she'd have to fish the mag out of her bag. Max came to her rescue in seconds. "Sarah Michelle Gellar, you like her don't you?" Max asked curiously.

"Hell yeah, she's a hot chick!". OC blushes a little and looked at floor. There was a long pause which OC broke.

"You can sort of relate to her can't you?" Asked OC hoping to get an honest answer.

"What, who?" Max asked honestly. "Buffy, you can sort of relate to her, you know, you both wish you had normal lives, wish you could be normal girls." OC looked at Max.

"I never really thought about it, but I guess yeah. I haven't really watched it." Admitted Max.

"Well, you know me, haven't missed an episode, got 'em all on tape, if you wanna watch 'em sometime". OC opened the fridge and got out  some left over pasta from the night before.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Max said getting her bag. "Well If you ever change your mind" Said OC trailing off.

"I'll let you know". Max assured her.

"Look I'd better go, or I'll be late. Sorry." Max Apologised.

"Hey it's ok. Don't sweat it out babe. What time do you reckon you'll be coming home? Or is tonight an all nighter?"

"An all nighter, I think". Max pondered at the possibilities, thinking back to what Alec had said that afternoon.

"Ooooooooh! Lucky Logan". Said OC giggling.

Max blushed as she checked the time.

"Ok now I really gotta jet." Max smiled at OC, OC smiled back.

The friends hugged, before Max grabbed her bag and left.

End of chapter three.


	4. the intimate encounter

What would have happened? What's going to happen? by lightning bolt princess

Max lay awake looking up at the ceiling, she tried to remember what had happened the night before, the series of events. Then it all came back to her in a sudden rush, she, logan, Krit, Syl, Lydecker and Zack had been taking down manticore, she was on her way back when all of a sudden an X7 version of herself appeared.

Max had remembered freezing up, she was in shock, she repeatedly asked if she(the X7) knew her name, next thing she knew, she was in a dream, or was she, she and Logan were making love, then all of a sudden she heard a crow cry, which brought her back to earth and she realized she had been shot in the heart, her thoughts went straight to Logan.

Then she realized something, Logan had been holding her in his arms when she died, had she just blacked out? No she had died which meant Logan would think she was still gone.

Max heard walking outside her cell. 

Hear she was back at Manticore, the last place she ever wanted to be. 

Then she had flashbacks of conversations with Zack, he'd always said he'd rather die than go back to Manticore, and he had, only problem was, he brought her back, and in a way he lived in her. Max shuddered at that thought.

In the coming days Max swore she'd escape from Manticore and go back to Logan, he had to know she was alive.

But she couldn't escape the fact that Zack had loved her soo much as to sacrifice his own life for hers. Would he have done the same for Syl, or another of her brothers or sisters, or did he more than just brotherly love for her. 

She had a flashback of a conversation she'd had with Logan, They were at a hospital, Logan was lucky to be alive. Logan's blood type was AB- the hardest type to find, he needed a blood transfusion in order to survive, the nurse and doctor had left her alone with him, suggesting she take a minute, well she'd did more than just that, she'd given him a blood tranfusion right there and then, she'd just been released by the sector police after turning himself in, Max had been wanted for a murder, a murder Zack had committed. During the conversation Logan had said.

"He cares about you, and I don't mean like a brother."

Had Logan been right? Well Max thought as she continued to plan her escape, I guess I'll never know.

End 

Chapter  Two. The Conversation

It had been 2 weeks since she'd been at Manticore. The X-5 who had resembled Ben, (now called Alec) had escaped also. He turned up at her crib 3 weeks after they had ditched the X-7's. This is the conversation that had taken place that evening.

"Hey Max long time no see". said Alec smirking.

"You call three weeks a long time? Personally I don't think it's long enough" Max sighed.

"Come on in. How'd you find me anyway?" Max asked curiously stepping aside to let Alec in.

"Thanks, a guy at your work tipped me on where you lived". Alec grinned at the surprised look that was now displayed on Max's face.

"You know where I work how? And who was the guy who tipped you?". She said getting a little annoyed.

"I saw you enter a place called Jam Pony figured you worked there, finding you in Seattle was the last thing I had in mind. I decided to go grab a coffee before I went to investigate. When I did investigate, you were out on a run, what ever that means, a guy called Normal gave me your address and so here I am." He replied in a mocking tone.

"Your right smartass Jam Pony is where I work. It's a messenger service. We deliver packages ect. When Normal, who by the way is my boss, said I was out on a run, he meant I was out delivering a package. Trust him to tell you where I lived". Max said half complaining. 

Suddenly the phone rang, Max raced over and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Logan, how are you? Logan talks on other end of the phone line.

"I'm alright you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"For once it isn't about saving the world, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"I think you already knew what my answer would be even before you called".

"Well yeah, I have a pretty good Idea what is your answer Max?"

"My answer is I'd love to".

"Cool, do you want to come to my place first or should I come to you?"

"I'll come by your place, lets say at about seven-thirty?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then."

"You bet you will".

Logan laughs.

"Max?"

"Yes Logan'

"I love you."

"I love you too Logan with every beat of my heart."

"Your making me miss you more than I already am, if we don't hang up now, we'll probably still be talking when it's time for you to get here."

Max blushes slightly.

"Your right as always, I'll see you at seven-thirty on the dot, bye Logan"

"Bye max.

Max hangs up the phone and turned back to Alec, who had listened to the whole conversation intently.

"You two don't know how lucky you really are". Alec said looking pensive.

"What are you talking about?"

"Renfro wanted me to inject you with a Genetically targeted retro virus, that is activated by intimate contact. I didn't, If I had, you and your boyfriend Logan wouldn't even be able to touch, that's if you didn't want to kill him, basically if you two touched he'd die". Alec paused so Max could take the information in.

"Did Renfro know you didn't inject me with the virus?" Max asked in a small voice.

"No, neither did any of the other manicore pricks." "They all thought I injected you weeks before we escaped".

"Why didn't you do it?" She asked curiously 

"Because I didn't want to, I was sick of taking orders, figured if I was going to escape, I wouldn't be taking any once I had. So I decided to slack off a bit, also I didn't want to stuff up your relationship, I didn't want to see you hurt and upset. Despairing cause you could no longer touch the one you loved" Alec replied while pacing.

"Since when do you care about my well being?" "I thought you of all people would want to stuff up one aspect of my life" Max looked him straight in the eyes, her eyebrows narrowed in a frown.

"I don't really care about your well being all that much, I just wanted you to be happy" admitted Alec.

"Thanks Alec, for not injecting me, that was extremely considerate of you". Max said, her comments surprising Alec, throwing him a little off guard.

"No problem" Replied Alec.

There was a long silence. Alec broke it.

"Look I'd better go, let you get ready for tonight, we'll catch up sometime?"

"Yeah, time is of the essence after all. We can catch up sometime, if you want". She said not really all that fussed.

"Should we exchange numbers, you know so we can contact each other?" Alec half asked and suggested.

"Um, sure great idea." Max said agreeing.

Max and Alec exchanged their cell phone numbers before Alec left.

End of Chapter 2.

Chapter 3: Time flies when your having fun.

The hours went by in a flash, and it was almost time to go to Logan's. Max was just finishing putting on her make up on ( something she usually didn't do), when the door opened. It was Original Cindy back from her day out on the town.

"You going out tonight sugar?" OC asked looking Max over.

"It's that obvious, huh?" she asked sarcastically. "Bleedingly obvious boo." 

"Hmmmm, gee, let me think, what would give me away, must have been the make up". Said Max, walking over to get her cell phone from the table. "See you took the words right out of my mouth. Max and OC cracked up laughing.

"Hey, check this out, I got a magazine today, got some cool stuff in it, it's got that Buffy chick on the front cover, what's her name again" OC looked at Max hoping she'd know, otherwise she'd have to fish the mag out of her bag. Max came to her rescue in seconds. "Sarah Michelle Gellar, you like her don't you?" Max asked curiously.

"Hell yeah, she's a hot chick!". OC blushes a little and looked at floor. There was a long pause which OC broke.

"You can sort of relate to her can't you?" Asked OC hoping to get an honest answer.

"What, who?" Max asked honestly. "Buffy, you can sort of relate to her, you know, you both wish you had normal lives, wish you could be normal girls." OC looked at Max.

"I never really thought about it, but I guess yeah. I haven't really watched it." Admitted Max.

"Well, you know me, haven't missed an episode, got 'em all on tape, if you wanna watch 'em sometime". OC opened the fridge and got out  some left over pasta from the night before.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Max said getting her bag. "Well If you ever change your mind" Said OC trailing off.

"I'll let you know". Max assured her.

"Look I'd better go, or I'll be late. Sorry." Max Apologised.

"Hey it's ok. Don't sweat it out babe. What time do you reckon you'll be coming home? Or is tonight an all nighter?"

"An all nighter, I think". Max pondered at the possibilities, thinking back to what Alec had said that afternoon.

"Ooooooooh! Lucky Logan". Said OC giggling.

Max blushed as she checked the time.

"Ok now I really gotta jet." Max smiled at OC, OC smiled back.

The friends hugged, before Max grabbed her bag and left.

End of chapter three.

Chapter 4: The intimate encounter.

Max saw Logan sitting at his computer, oh he was soo hot, god he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey baby, what ya looking up?"

"Pictures of you actually, see your soo sexy, I can never get enough of you, ever. I feel soo isolated when your not around".

"Awww, that's soo sweet, I'm lovesick when you're not around as well."

"I figured as much, that Alec guy came round earlier, said you were daydreaming and bumming around more than usual."

"Alec's just a tight arse colleague."

"An X-5 tight arse colleague, how long's he been in town?"

"Does it matter? I came here to see you, not to discuss work."

And with that Max leaned over and pressed her mouth up against his. Her tongue found his. And the tongue wars began.

Before long they were in Logan's bed , the light's were down low. They kissed and kissed and kissed, as they began to undress each other hungrily.

Max was the first to be totally in the buff!

Logan soon following in her footsteps.

Logan began kissing her breasts he had three fingers inside her. It took all of Max's strength not to come to quickly.

Logan then caressed her breasts and kissed her neck, repeatedly. 

As they headed towards the main course. Logan puts his head between Max's legs. He started off by licking slowly, then faster, he sucked and sucked and sucked her juices in. Max began thrashing, but didn't get him to stop. Max was losing control, Logan wasn't paying any attention, he was too far gone, her sent overwhelmed him. He was incredibly horny.

Logan kissed her everywhere, while placing yet another finger insider her.

Max flips him onto his back, and presses her body hard against his. She moved her head down, and takes his penis into her mouth.

Logan already had a massive erection. She sucked and sucked, his penis was throbbing inside her mouth.

They were both in ecstasy. Max gave him head for 8 long minutes. She would've continued, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

They rolled over. He began to suck her nipples. Max couldn't stand in any longer, she flipped him again, spread her legs, then pressed her vaginal region, hard up against his penis. So hard, Logan's penis went straight in. They rolled over while having sex.

What happened next is hard to describe, lets just say Max collapsed and fell asleep in Logan's arms.

The next morning, after greeting each other with hugs and kisses, to pretty much every region of each other's body and eventually managing to say good morning, they were at it again.

They were so involved that they didn't notice Alec standing in the doorway absolutely flabbergasted.

"Oh jeeeeez, do you have to do that when I'm around? Oh fucking hell, that's feral." 

"And why the fuck are you here Alec." Asked Logan. Max was astonished. "Alec get the fuck out of here!"

"I wish I could, but now that it's pissing you off, I'm gonna stay." Alec grinned his typical annoying grin. Max and Logan were still joined so she couldn't exactly do anything. "I mean, really this is all I need, to see you and your loverboy dancing under the sheets, first thing in the morning, you know that's the only reason, why I CAME HERE!"

You know we could just ignore the barstard". Logan whispered to Max. "I'm totally for it, hey do you want to piss him off?" Max asked while giggling. "Yeah, lets give him a show, he may even get jealous!" " Now that would be funny!" Said Max agreeing.

Logan kissed her, his tongue softly circling hers, caressing. His lips trailed down her neck, and she sighed, the sigh turning into a moan. Max kissed his chest, then his neck, before seeking his lips once again, her tongue darting out to tangle his own.

Logan moved in closer as he began pushing harder. He was everywhere, all around her, and inside her, she could think of nothing else, but, wanting to touch him more, taste him more, feel him more. Alec covered his eyes. "I think I'm gonna be sick, do you mind?" Did you hear something Logan" Max asked, her voice a horny whisper. "Only our breathing, moaning, groaning, and pleasure, exstacy----". Logan's eyes fluttered shut as she shut him up, by starting yet another tongue war.

Alec was forgotten, that was of course until, he said. "So Max I guess you, um, found the right time" Alec laughed.

Remind me again, why you're still here?" Logan asked getting annoyed. "Oh you know, I was just checking to see how you were doing, you know see if everything's ok, I didn't know Max was gonna be here." "Oh what a load of bullshit." Alec held up his arms."Whoa Max, language". "Look, can you just PISSOFF!" Suddenly Logan's phone rang. "Ooooh, wonder who that could be Logan?" Alec laughed again. "Just leave it arsehole." "Aren't ya gonna take it?" Alec questioned, surprised. "Who ever it is can leave a message, I'm,….busy". "Yeah, you can't answer it, cause your too busy, doing your girlfriend. Get fucked Alec!" Max said, getting really pissed. "Wish I could!". "Oh Alec that's foul". Max screwed up her face. Alec laughed yet again. Logan's recorded voice, just finished the, leave a message part. "Hey Logan, it's Asha, I was wondering if you had the papers finalized yet. If you haven't it doesn't matter, I think we can hold our cover for another couple of days. So don't you worry if you haven't. Where are you, anyway?

I haven't been able to get a hold of you lately, hit me back sometime, ok, cya." Alec mimicked in a sarcastic girly voice. "Where are you anyway? Haven't been able to get a hold of you lately, hit me back sometime, ok, cya". He finished laughing. "Ok, so who's Asha, do you know Max? Is there stuff Logan isn't telling ya? Are you worried?, suspicious? And who'd of thought you'd have compition. "Asha's not compition Alec, Max has nothing to worry about, amd has nothing to be suspicious about either."

Max thought to herself. 'That's nice to know'. "Yeah Alec for your information, she's with the S1W, Logan's just helping her get a new ID. "Yep sure. Ok, so what's the S1W, or whatever?" "NEVERMIND" Max and Logan said in unison. "Ok, ok. She did sound pretty hot." "Alec, SHUTUP!" Max and Logan yelled. "What? I'm just saying"… Logan grabbed a pillow. "Ok I think you've seen enough" Logan took aim, then he threw the pillow at the door, which hit the door, closing it immediately. "Fine, you know what fine, I'll just go". "About time" said Logan. "You know what? I better get ready to go too."  "Yeah—your –right – I –guess." Logan said in between kisses. Max laughed. Max and Logan who had be dis jointed a while ago, got dressed. About an hour later, Logan and Max were making out outside Logan's apartment. They'd only said goodbye, ten million times. "Ok, now I really do have to go."

"Oh alright, I'll see you soon?" "You can count on it!" "Ooooh I like that."  They kissed a final kiss, before Max left. Logan watched her, till he could see her no more, before going back inside." 

END OF CHAPTER 4, Please read and review my story, especially this chapter, if you could review the whole story so far that'd be great, but I want to know, your reactions to chapter 4, I was really nevous about posting it!!!!.


	5. Chapter 5 Max, Alec did WHAT?

What would have happened? What's going to happen? by lightning bolt princess

Max lay awake looking up at the ceiling, she tried to remember what had happened the night before, the series of events. Then it all came back to her in a sudden rush, she, logan, Krit, Syl, Lydecker and Zack had been taking down manticore, she was on her way back when all of a sudden an X7 version of herself appeared.

Max had remembered freezing up, she was in shock, she repeatedly asked if she(the X7) knew her name, next thing she knew, she was in a dream, or was she, she and Logan were making love, then all of a sudden she heard a crow cry, which brought her back to earth and she realized she had been shot in the heart, her thoughts went straight to Logan.

Then she realized something, Logan had been holding her in his arms when she died, had she just blacked out? No she had died which meant Logan would think she was still gone.

Max heard walking outside her cell. 

Hear she was back at Manticore, the last place she ever wanted to be. 

Then she had flashbacks of conversations with Zack, he'd always said he'd rather die than go back to Manticore, and he had, only problem was, he brought her back, and in a way he lived in her. Max shuddered at that thought.

In the coming days Max swore she'd escape from Manticore and go back to Logan, he had to know she was alive.

But she couldn't escape the fact that Zack had loved her soo much as to sacrifice his own life for hers. Would he have done the same for Syl, or another of her brothers or sisters, or did he more than just brotherly love for her. 

She had a flashback of a conversation she'd had with Logan, They were at a hospital, Logan was lucky to be alive. Logan's blood type was AB- the hardest type to find, he needed a blood transfusion in order to survive, the nurse and doctor had left her alone with him, suggesting she take a minute, well she'd did more than just that, she'd given him a blood tranfusion right there and then, she'd just been released by the sector police after turning himself in, Max had been wanted for a murder, a murder Zack had committed. During the conversation Logan had said.

"He cares about you, and I don't mean like a brother."

Had Logan been right? Well Max thought as she continued to plan her escape, I guess I'll never know.

End 

Chapter  Two. The Conversation

It had been 2 weeks since she'd been at Manticore. The X-5 who had resembled Ben, (now called Alec) had escaped also. He turned up at her crib 3 weeks after they had ditched the X-7's. This is the conversation that had taken place that evening.

"Hey Max long time no see". said Alec smirking.

"You call three weeks a long time? Personally I don't think it's long enough" Max sighed.

"Come on in. How'd you find me anyway?" Max asked curiously stepping aside to let Alec in.

"Thanks, a guy at your work tipped me on where you lived". Alec grinned at the surprised look that was now displayed on Max's face.

"You know where I work how? And who was the guy who tipped you?". She said getting a little annoyed.

"I saw you enter a place called Jam Pony figured you worked there, finding you in Seattle was the last thing I had in mind. I decided to go grab a coffee before I went to investigate. When I did investigate, you were out on a run, what ever that means, a guy called Normal gave me your address and so here I am." He replied in a mocking tone.

"Your right smartass Jam Pony is where I work. It's a messenger service. We deliver packages ect. When Normal, who by the way is my boss, said I was out on a run, he meant I was out delivering a package. Trust him to tell you where I lived". Max said half complaining. 

Suddenly the phone rang, Max raced over and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Logan, how are you? Logan talks on other end of the phone line.

"I'm alright you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"For once it isn't about saving the world, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"I think you already knew what my answer would be even before you called".

"Well yeah, I have a pretty good Idea what is your answer Max?"

"My answer is I'd love to".

"Cool, do you want to come to my place first or should I come to you?"

"I'll come by your place, lets say at about seven-thirty?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then."

"You bet you will".

Logan laughs.

"Max?"

"Yes Logan'

"I love you."

"I love you too Logan with every beat of my heart."

"Your making me miss you more than I already am, if we don't hang up now, we'll probably still be talking when it's time for you to get here."

Max blushes slightly.

"Your right as always, I'll see you at seven-thirty on the dot, bye Logan"

"Bye max.

Max hangs up the phone and turned back to Alec, who had listened to the whole conversation intently.

"You two don't know how lucky you really are". Alec said looking pensive.

"What are you talking about?"

"Renfro wanted me to inject you with a Genetically targeted retro virus, that is activated by intimate contact. I didn't, If I had, you and your boyfriend Logan wouldn't even be able to touch, that's if you didn't want to kill him, basically if you two touched he'd die". Alec paused so Max could take the information in.

"Did Renfro know you didn't inject me with the virus?" Max asked in a small voice.

"No, neither did any of the other manicore pricks." "They all thought I injected you weeks before we escaped".

"Why didn't you do it?" She asked curiously 

"Because I didn't want to, I was sick of taking orders, figured if I was going to escape, I wouldn't be taking any once I had. So I decided to slack off a bit, also I didn't want to stuff up your relationship, I didn't want to see you hurt and upset. Despairing cause you could no longer touch the one you loved" Alec replied while pacing.

"Since when do you care about my well being?" "I thought you of all people would want to stuff up one aspect of my life" Max looked him straight in the eyes, her eyebrows narrowed in a frown.

"I don't really care about your well being all that much, I just wanted you to be happy" admitted Alec.

"Thanks Alec, for not injecting me, that was extremely considerate of you". Max said, her comments surprising Alec, throwing him a little off guard.

"No problem" Replied Alec.

There was a long silence. Alec broke it.

"Look I'd better go, let you get ready for tonight, we'll catch up sometime?"

"Yeah, time is of the essence after all. We can catch up sometime, if you want". She said not really all that fussed.

"Should we exchange numbers, you know so we can contact each other?" Alec half asked and suggested.

"Um, sure great idea." Max said agreeing.

Max and Alec exchanged their cell phone numbers before Alec left.

End of Chapter 2.

Chapter 3: Time flies when your having fun.

The hours went by in a flash, and it was almost time to go to Logan's. Max was just finishing putting on her make up on ( something she usually didn't do), when the door opened. It was Original Cindy back from her day out on the town.

"You going out tonight sugar?" OC asked looking Max over.

"It's that obvious, huh?" she asked sarcastically. "Bleedingly obvious boo." 

"Hmmmm, gee, let me think, what would give me away, must have been the make up". Said Max, walking over to get her cell phone from the table. "See you took the words right out of my mouth. Max and OC cracked up laughing.

"Hey, check this out, I got a magazine today, got some cool stuff in it, it's got that Buffy chick on the front cover, what's her name again" OC looked at Max hoping she'd know, otherwise she'd have to fish the mag out of her bag. Max came to her rescue in seconds. "Sarah Michelle Gellar, you like her don't you?" Max asked curiously.

"Hell yeah, she's a hot chick!". OC blushes a little and looked at floor. There was a long pause which OC broke.

"You can sort of relate to her can't you?" Asked OC hoping to get an honest answer.

"What, who?" Max asked honestly. "Buffy, you can sort of relate to her, you know, you both wish you had normal lives, wish you could be normal girls." OC looked at Max.

"I never really thought about it, but I guess yeah. I haven't really watched it." Admitted Max.

"Well, you know me, haven't missed an episode, got 'em all on tape, if you wanna watch 'em sometime". OC opened the fridge and got out  some left over pasta from the night before.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Max said getting her bag. "Well If you ever change your mind" Said OC trailing off.

"I'll let you know". Max assured her.

"Look I'd better go, or I'll be late. Sorry." Max Apologised.

"Hey it's ok. Don't sweat it out babe. What time do you reckon you'll be coming home? Or is tonight an all nighter?"

"An all nighter, I think". Max pondered at the possibilities, thinking back to what Alec had said that afternoon.

"Ooooooooh! Lucky Logan". Said OC giggling.

Max blushed as she checked the time.

"Ok now I really gotta jet." Max smiled at OC, OC smiled back.

The friends hugged, before Max grabbed her bag and left.

End of chapter three.

Chapter 4: The intimate encounter.

Max saw Logan sitting at his computer, oh he was soo hot, god he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey baby, what ya looking up?"

"Pictures of you actually, see your soo sexy, I can never get enough of you, ever. I feel soo isolated when your not around".

"Awww, that's soo sweet, I'm lovesick when you're not around as well."

"I figured as much, that Alec guy came round earlier, said you were daydreaming and bumming around more than usual."

"Alec's just a tight arse colleague."

"An X-5 tight arse colleague, how long's he been in town?"

"Does it matter? I came here to see you, not to discuss work."

And with that Max leaned over and pressed her mouth up against his. Her tongue found his. And the tongue wars began.

Before long they were in Logan's bed , the light's were down low. They kissed and kissed and kissed, as they began to undress each other hungrily.

Max was the first to be totally in the buff!

Logan soon following in her footsteps.

Logan began kissing her breasts he had three fingers inside her. It took all of Max's strength not to come to quickly.

Logan then caressed her breasts and kissed her neck, repeatedly. 

As they headed towards the main course. Logan puts his head between Max's legs. He started off by licking slowly, then faster, he sucked and sucked and sucked her juices in. Max began thrashing, but didn't get him to stop. Max was losing control, Logan wasn't paying any attention, he was too far gone, her sent overwhelmed him. He was incredibly horny.

Logan kissed her everywhere, while placing yet another finger insider her.

Max flips him onto his back, and presses her body hard against his. She moved her head down, and takes his penis into her mouth.

Logan already had a massive erection. She sucked and sucked, his penis was throbbing inside her mouth.

They were both in ecstasy. Max gave him head for 8 long minutes. She would've continued, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

They rolled over. He began to suck her nipples. Max couldn't stand in any longer, she flipped him again, spread her legs, then pressed her vaginal region, hard up against his penis. So hard, Logan's penis went straight in. They rolled over while having sex.

What happened next is hard to describe, lets just say Max collapsed and fell asleep in Logan's arms.

The next morning, after greeting each other with hugs and kisses, to pretty much every region of each other's body and eventually managing to say good morning, they were at it again.

They were so involved that they didn't notice Alec standing in the doorway absolutely flabbergasted.

"Oh jeeeeez, do you have to do that when I'm around? Oh fucking hell, that's feral." 

"And why the fuck are you here Alec." Asked Logan. Max was astonished. "Alec get the fuck out of here!"

"I wish I could, but now that it's pissing you off, I'm gonna stay." Alec grinned his typical annoying grin. Max and Logan were still joined so she couldn't exactly do anything. "I mean, really this is all I need, to see you and your loverboy dancing under the sheets, first thing in the morning, you know that's the only reason, why I CAME HERE!"

You know we could just ignore the barstard". Logan whispered to Max. "I'm totally for it, hey do you want to piss him off?" Max asked while giggling. "Yeah, lets give him a show, he may even get jealous!" " Now that would be funny!" Said Max agreeing.

Logan kissed her, his tongue softly circling hers, caressing. His lips trailed down her neck, and she sighed, the sigh turning into a moan. Max kissed his chest, then his neck, before seeking his lips once again, her tongue darting out to tangle his own.

Logan moved in closer as he began pushing harder. He was everywhere, all around her, and inside her, she could think of nothing else, but, wanting to touch him more, taste him more, feel him more. Alec covered his eyes. "I think I'm gonna be sick, do you mind?" Did you hear something Logan" Max asked, her voice a horny whisper. "Only our breathing, moaning, groaning, and pleasure, exstacy----". Logan's eyes fluttered shut as she shut him up, by starting yet another tongue war.

Alec was forgotten, that was of course until, he said. "So Max I guess you, um, found the right time" Alec laughed.

Remind me again, why you're still here?" Logan asked getting annoyed. "Oh you know, I was just checking to see how you were doing, you know see if everything's ok, I didn't know Max was gonna be here." "Oh what a load of bullshit." Alec held up his arms."Whoa Max, language". "Look, can you just PISSOFF!" Suddenly Logan's phone rang. "Ooooh, wonder who that could be Logan?" Alec laughed again. "Just leave it arsehole." "Aren't ya gonna take it?" Alec questioned, surprised. "Who ever it is can leave a message, I'm,….busy". "Yeah, you can't answer it, cause your too busy, doing your girlfriend. Get fucked Alec!" Max said, getting really pissed. "Wish I could!". "Oh Alec that's foul". Max screwed up her face. Alec laughed yet again. Logan's recorded voice, just finished the, leave a message part. "Hey Logan, it's Asha, I was wondering if you had the papers finalized yet. If you haven't it doesn't matter, I think we can hold our cover for another couple of days. So don't you worry if you haven't. Where are you, anyway?

I haven't been able to get a hold of you lately, hit me back sometime, ok, cya." Alec mimicked in a sarcastic girly voice. "Where are you anyway? Haven't been able to get a hold of you lately, hit me back sometime, ok, cya". He finished laughing. "Ok, so who's Asha, do you know Max? Is there stuff Logan isn't telling ya? Are you worried?, suspicious? And who'd of thought you'd have compition. "Asha's not compition Alec, Max has nothing to worry about, amd has nothing to be suspicious about either."

Max thought to herself. 'That's nice to know'. "Yeah Alec for your information, she's with the S1W, Logan's just helping her get a new ID. "Yep sure. Ok, so what's the S1W, or whatever?" "NEVERMIND" Max and Logan said in unison. "Ok, ok. She did sound pretty hot." "Alec, SHUTUP!" Max and Logan yelled. "What? I'm just saying"… Logan grabbed a pillow. "Ok I think you've seen enough" Logan took aim, then he threw the pillow at the door, which hit the door, closing it immediately. "Fine, you know what fine, I'll just go". "About time" said Logan. "You know what? I better get ready to go too."  "Yeah—your –right – I –guess." Logan said in between kisses. Max laughed. Max and Logan who had be dis jointed a while ago, got dressed. About an hour later, Logan and Max were making out outside Logan's apartment. They'd only said goodbye, ten million times. "Ok, now I really do have to go."

"Oh alright, I'll see you soon?" "You can count on it!" "Ooooh I like that."  They kissed a final kiss, before Max left. Logan watched her, till he could see her no more, before going back inside." 

END OF CHAPTER 4, Please read and review my story, especially this chapter, if you could review the whole story so far that'd be great, but I want to know, your reactions to chapter 4, I was really nevous about posting it!!!!.

Chapter 5. "Max, Alec did WHAT?"

Original Cindy, opened an eye lid, when she heard her alarm clock ringing. She tried to shut it up and ended up throwing the damn thing across the room, it didn't stop just went to the second stage of the alarm which was even louder. "Fucking hell, what did I do to deserve this? Was it all the booze I drank last night? Fuck." She had just gotten back to bed after turning the bloody alarm off when Max's went off. OC nearly cried. "Next time I'll tell her not to set her's when she's going to Logan's."

By now there was no way in hell she'd get back to sleep and this was the one morning she could arrive late! Tow whole hours later. 

She got up again and turned it off. 

Meanwhile Joshua was painting a picture off Max and Logan kissing mouth to mouth in his basement! looking incredibly horny

and in love, and it was so realistic, it looked as though they had done the action right in front like they were posing/modeling for him. This was to be Max and Logan's future wedding present, it was soo obvious that one day Logan was gonna pop the big question, question was, when? 

Max was thinking the exact same thing as she arrived at work that morning. It had a been a good thing that this was her allowed to arrive late day. She saw OC at her locker and waved. "Max, do me a favour next time you go to Logan's and know for sure, you won't be coming back before 7:30am please do not set your alarm! especially on our late morning. I had to do wars with mine and yours this morning. "It went off? I thought I didn't set it, crap, sorry OC, I'll make sure I don't in future, promise." "Thanks boo, you're the bomb! They cracked up. "Hot run, come on, Max get your sexy arse over and take this to sector 6, now bib bib bib" said Normal. "Did I hear Normal right? Did he just say Max's arse was sexy?" Alec said to Sketchy as they walked in. "Uh yeah he did" They cracked up. "They weren't over. "Hey boss didn't know you felt that way bout our Maxie!" Said Sketchy. "Yeah Normal how much you drink last night, and what drugs are you taking now?" "It's not funny, morons I didn't mean to say it, it… it…" "Come on" interrupted Alec." "Yeah Normal no need to feel bad bout it, we know ya love her!" "Sketchy one more remark like that and your fired. And no I don't, it just came out!" "like everything else does, yeah well we ain't gonna bye it. Later" said Alec as they walked off.

"Max your in deep trouble, Normal's in love with you, run while you still can". Said Sketchy. "Ha ha, funny!" said OC.

"Hey Max love the show this morning, you know it was right up my alley, loved it, got me all horny."

Max grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and flung him against his locker. Don't ever walk in on Logan and I having sex again, got it." Max said releasing him. "Sure thing, one question, how do I know when your dancing under the sheets and when your not!!!

"Shut up Alec, you don't!"  "Exactly, so how---?" Alec was interrupted but OC. "Just shut up Arsehole leave my Max alone got it?

"Right on the eight ball OC." "Good now go deliver Max's packages on top of yours to make up for what you did before and now."

"What? well I guess it's better than getting my arse kicked." "Don't speak to soon." Max said teeth clenched still seething.

"I uh, I'm gonna go now ok?" "Fine by me the sooner the bloody better, now fuck off". "OK ok ok, have a nice day Maxie, I really am sorry bout this morning, really. I'm sorry. "You just saying that so she won't kick your arse." OC said grinning as she teased.

"No OC I'm serious this time really, I am sorry!" "Yeah right" Max and OC said in unison. "What you want me to do prove it? Fine I'll deliver all of Max's packages today and give her the money, no I'll deliver all of Max's packages as well as my own for the next three days." This I gotta see" Said OC" "Me too" whispered Max and Sketchy. "Your on" Max said. "Let's see if you can do it without any help and with out backing out." "Oh I won't, now if you'll excuse me ladies and Sketchy I have quite a few packages to deliver. Seya." "Seya they all said, laughing" "What if he pulls it off?" Sketchy asked. "Then I don't have to go to work for the next 3 days."

Laughed Max, as she and OC walked off. Before OC farewelled Max, she said, "So I guess Logan is gonna be very happy for the next 3 days and nights." "Oh yeah he'll be more than just happy." Sounds like my girl has a plan, better let it get started, I'm gonna miss you like hell, call me sometimes." "I will, promise." "I love you Max" "I love you to OC." "We're like sisters in a way". They laughed. Then they hugged a last huge hug. And then Max got on her bike and rode off. probably to Logan's thought OC. And giggled. She watched Max ride off, till she could see her no more. Logan was soo lucky thought OC. He really didn't know how lucky he really was, well he probably did. But there was one thing that he didn't know, and that was that OC had more than just best friend/ sisterly love for Max. She loved Max 100%. She loved her like she was sure Logan loved her. Oh why oh why, did Max have to be straight, couldn't she at least have been in the middle, like a bi-sexual? Thought OC, then she scolded herself for even thinking such thoughts. But she couldn't help it she was in love with Max, now she had to continue what she had been doing. Making sure she kept her true feeling well hidden. OC looking once more in the direction Max had gone, before going back to work.

END OF CHAPTER 5. please read and review my story, if you could review all of my story so far then that'd be ace, if you can't due top time please review chapter 4, and 5. what are your thoughts on Oringinal Cindy being in love with Max? ect.


	6. Chapter 6 Well hello there

So Angel what happens now?

Chapter 1: The Discovery.

**Buffy stood there in shock, she couldn't believe it, Angel had been human again for three days( which had been the best three days of her slayer life), they had made love to each other over and over and over again, and it turned out, they owed it all to a Mora demon. Angel had been fighting it, after it had came crashing through one of the hotel windows. It had escaped. Buffy had been in LA to visit her dad, and thought she'd stop by, to tell him how she felt about what he had done the night before and a few other nights. Angel's friend Doyle had had a vision including Buffy. Angel had gone to Sunnydale to protect her, but he stayed out of sight, she apparently "hadn't known he was there". However Buffy had suspected something, Angel had gone to her College, just looked up at her dorm window. Buffy had felt something at that time, it was as if she felt his presence. Then at the Thanksgiving dinner, Xander had blurted it out. **

**Buffy went ballistic and now here she was in LA, she had pretty much told Angel how she was feeling, that he didn't need to protect her, that she was a big girl now, of cause if she was in real trouble then that was different, and she had just told him that she was gonna go start forgetting, when smash, demon.**

**In the minutes that had followed, she'd changed, then they'd gone demon hunting.**

**They split up, next thing she knew, she was kissing him with amazing strength in broad daylight. He'd told her everything over tea and biscuits. They'd had soo much fun. That night however, he'd told her he'd been thinking about how much of a liability he'd be to her, now he was human and everything, she told him, that he wasn't.**

**He'd gone on to tell her he was thinking of going to see the orricalls, and asking if they'd give them back the day.**

**Buffy had gone mental. "You can't be serious Angel, no, please, no". "Buffy, think about this, I mean you think I want to do it? Do you?" "No, Angel please, try for a week." "If I do that I won't be able to do it, it would be too hard". "I have this feeling, like I can't go back." "What if you can't go back Angel, you know the saying Angel, you can't go back, you can never go back, don't do this Angel, please." Buffy broke down. "Buffy, come here, I need to you to come here!." Buffy was already obeying, the moment she was in range, he grabbed her up into a incredibly huge hug. Then he broke down. "I can't do it, I just can't do it, I love you soo much, you've won, I can't… her tongue was circling his before he could continue.**

**That all happened four weeks ago, she was now in the bathroom of a doctors clinic. Angel had some business he had to deal with, so she told him she was going to see her father, which she would right after she found out, if she was right or wrong. Buffy came back to earth when she heard the nurse calling, "Buffy are you alright?"**

**Buffy looked down once again at the pregnancy test and gulped. She and Angel were expecting. Buffy was both overjoyed and terrified. "Yeah I'm ok, I'll be out in a minute". But she wasn't ok, she was miserable, because she was worried about what Angel would think or say. She was totally and utterly against abortion, there was no way she was having one ever.**

**She exitited the bathroom, the nurse turned to face her. "It showed up positive didn't love?" "Um yeah it did".**

**"Oh dear".**** "Um no, actually it's ok, I mean it's going to take a while to get used to the fact that I'm pregnant.**

**"You do know there are other options right?" "Of course, I graduated from high school last year. I've been fairly well educated." "Oh, that's ok then." "Before you continue, I just wanted to say that I'm totally against abortion, and wont be having one, I see it as murder, and I know I'll never forgive myself in the future. There's no way  I am giving this baby up, no matter what the circumstances. The Father and I are happily in love, and I know he'll be happy (Buffy lied) and respect my wish to have it, so I'm fine, a little nervous, but fine."**

**"Oh, then that's wonderful, your um, boyfriend is it?" "Um yeah that's right". "Ok, must be an angel." "Yeah, yeah he is." "Are you happy, about being pregnant, or are you still a little shocked and scared?"**

**"I'm happy, excited and overjoyed, but yeah I'm still a little taken aback. I'm actually going to see my Father this afternoon, he's not the typical dad, you know, you get pregnant, you can get out. No he'll be a little surprised and maybe slightly angry I don't know, but yeah I know he'll support me if I need it. I'm actually living in Sunnydale at the moment with my Mother."**

**"So he can't exactly kick you out so to speak." Buffy looked down and smiled weakly. "No he can't".**

**There was a long pause. "Well I better go." "Ok Buffy, I hope everything goes well for you and your baby, your boyfriend and families." "Thanks, bye." Buffy turned, but was stopped by the nurse. "Oh and Buffy?" "Yes?" Buffy was a little worried. "If your ever in town, when you've had your baby, why don't you drop in sometime?"**

**"Ok, I'll try, it would be nice to see you again". "I'm glad, bye Buffy." "Bye." Buffy was about to leave, when she turned to face the nurse again. "Do you know how far along I am?" "Your about 6 and a half weeks, when did your last period finish?, if you don't mind me asking." "It's ok, the 21st." "Well in that case your about eight weeks pregnant, we count it from your last period you see?"**

**"Um, yeah, so if the unthinkable happened, and I had to abort, I'd only have three to four weeks before I wouldn't be able to , right?" "That's right, Miss Summers. "Cool, thank's, you've been a really helpful, goodbye."**

**"Bye Buffy." Buffy left before anything else could be said. 'Oh, she's a good girrl'. Thought the nurse,a s she checked to see who her next patient was. **

**End of Chapter 1.**


	7. well hello there Mrcale

What would have happened? What's going to happen? by lightning bolt princess

Max lay awake looking up at the ceiling, she tried to remember what had happened the night before, the series of events. Then it all came back to her in a sudden rush, she, logan, Krit, Syl, Lydecker and Zack had been taking down manticore, she was on her way back when all of a sudden an X7 version of herself appeared.

Max had remembered freezing up, she was in shock, she repeatedly asked if she(the X7) knew her name, next thing she knew, she was in a dream, or was she, she and Logan were making love, then all of a sudden she heard a crow cry, which brought her back to earth and she realized she had been shot in the heart, her thoughts went straight to Logan.

Then she realized something, Logan had been holding her in his arms when she died, had she just blacked out? No she had died which meant Logan would think she was still gone.

Max heard walking outside her cell. 

Hear she was back at Manticore, the last place she ever wanted to be. 

Then she had flashbacks of conversations with Zack, he'd always said he'd rather die than go back to Manticore, and he had, only problem was, he brought her back, and in a way he lived in her. Max shuddered at that thought.

In the coming days Max swore she'd escape from Manticore and go back to Logan, he had to know she was alive.

But she couldn't escape the fact that Zack had loved her soo much as to sacrifice his own life for hers. Would he have done the same for Syl, or another of her brothers or sisters, or did he more than just brotherly love for her. 

She had a flashback of a conversation she'd had with Logan, They were at a hospital, Logan was lucky to be alive. Logan's blood type was AB- the hardest type to find, he needed a blood transfusion in order to survive, the nurse and doctor had left her alone with him, suggesting she take a minute, well she'd did more than just that, she'd given him a blood tranfusion right there and then, she'd just been released by the sector police after turning himself in, Max had been wanted for a murder, a murder Zack had committed. During the conversation Logan had said.

"He cares about you, and I don't mean like a brother."

Had Logan been right? Well Max thought as she continued to plan her escape, I guess I'll never know.

End 

Chapter  Two. The Conversation

It had been 2 weeks since she'd been at Manticore. The X-5 who had resembled Ben, (now called Alec) had escaped also. He turned up at her crib 3 weeks after they had ditched the X-7's. This is the conversation that had taken place that evening.

"Hey Max long time no see". said Alec smirking.

"You call three weeks a long time? Personally I don't think it's long enough" Max sighed.

"Come on in. How'd you find me anyway?" Max asked curiously stepping aside to let Alec in.

"Thanks, a guy at your work tipped me on where you lived". Alec grinned at the surprised look that was now displayed on Max's face.

"You know where I work how? And who was the guy who tipped you?". She said getting a little annoyed.

"I saw you enter a place called Jam Pony figured you worked there, finding you in Seattle was the last thing I had in mind. I decided to go grab a coffee before I went to investigate. When I did investigate, you were out on a run, what ever that means, a guy called Normal gave me your address and so here I am." He replied in a mocking tone.

"Your right smartass Jam Pony is where I work. It's a messenger service. We deliver packages ect. When Normal, who by the way is my boss, said I was out on a run, he meant I was out delivering a package. Trust him to tell you where I lived". Max said half complaining. 

Suddenly the phone rang, Max raced over and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Logan, how are you? Logan talks on other end of the phone line.

"I'm alright you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"For once it isn't about saving the world, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"I think you already knew what my answer would be even before you called".

"Well yeah, I have a pretty good Idea what is your answer Max?"

"My answer is I'd love to".

"Cool, do you want to come to my place first or should I come to you?"

"I'll come by your place, lets say at about seven-thirty?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then."

"You bet you will".

Logan laughs.

"Max?"

"Yes Logan'

"I love you."

"I love you too Logan with every beat of my heart."

"Your making me miss you more than I already am, if we don't hang up now, we'll probably still be talking when it's time for you to get here."

Max blushes slightly.

"Your right as always, I'll see you at seven-thirty on the dot, bye Logan"

"Bye max.

Max hangs up the phone and turned back to Alec, who had listened to the whole conversation intently.

"You two don't know how lucky you really are". Alec said looking pensive.

"What are you talking about?"

"Renfro wanted me to inject you with a Genetically targeted retro virus, that is activated by intimate contact. I didn't, If I had, you and your boyfriend Logan wouldn't even be able to touch, that's if you didn't want to kill him, basically if you two touched he'd die". Alec paused so Max could take the information in.

"Did Renfro know you didn't inject me with the virus?" Max asked in a small voice.

"No, neither did any of the other manicore pricks." "They all thought I injected you weeks before we escaped".

"Why didn't you do it?" She asked curiously 

"Because I didn't want to, I was sick of taking orders, figured if I was going to escape, I wouldn't be taking any once I had. So I decided to slack off a bit, also I didn't want to stuff up your relationship, I didn't want to see you hurt and upset. Despairing cause you could no longer touch the one you loved" Alec replied while pacing.

"Since when do you care about my well being?" "I thought you of all people would want to stuff up one aspect of my life" Max looked him straight in the eyes, her eyebrows narrowed in a frown.

"I don't really care about your well being all that much, I just wanted you to be happy" admitted Alec.

"Thanks Alec, for not injecting me, that was extremely considerate of you". Max said, her comments surprising Alec, throwing him a little off guard.

"No problem" Replied Alec.

There was a long silence. Alec broke it.

"Look I'd better go, let you get ready for tonight, we'll catch up sometime?"

"Yeah, time is of the essence after all. We can catch up sometime, if you want". She said not really all that fussed.

"Should we exchange numbers, you know so we can contact each other?" Alec half asked and suggested.

"Um, sure great idea." Max said agreeing.

Max and Alec exchanged their cell phone numbers before Alec left.

End of Chapter 2.

Chapter 3: Time flies when your having fun.

The hours went by in a flash, and it was almost time to go to Logan's. Max was just finishing putting on her make up on ( something she usually didn't do), when the door opened. It was Original Cindy back from her day out on the town.

"You going out tonight sugar?" OC asked looking Max over.

"It's that obvious, huh?" she asked sarcastically. "Bleedingly obvious boo." 

"Hmmmm, gee, let me think, what would give me away, must have been the make up". Said Max, walking over to get her cell phone from the table. "See you took the words right out of my mouth. Max and OC cracked up laughing.

"Hey, check this out, I got a magazine today, got some cool stuff in it, it's got that Buffy chick on the front cover, what's her name again" OC looked at Max hoping she'd know, otherwise she'd have to fish the mag out of her bag. Max came to her rescue in seconds. "Sarah Michelle Gellar, you like her don't you?" Max asked curiously.

"Hell yeah, she's a hot chick!". OC blushes a little and looked at floor. There was a long pause which OC broke.

"You can sort of relate to her can't you?" Asked OC hoping to get an honest answer.

"What, who?" Max asked honestly. "Buffy, you can sort of relate to her, you know, you both wish you had normal lives, wish you could be normal girls." OC looked at Max.

"I never really thought about it, but I guess yeah. I haven't really watched it." Admitted Max.

"Well, you know me, haven't missed an episode, got 'em all on tape, if you wanna watch 'em sometime". OC opened the fridge and got out  some left over pasta from the night before.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Max said getting her bag. "Well If you ever change your mind" Said OC trailing off.

"I'll let you know". Max assured her.

"Look I'd better go, or I'll be late. Sorry." Max Apologised.

"Hey it's ok. Don't sweat it out babe. What time do you reckon you'll be coming home? Or is tonight an all nighter?"

"An all nighter, I think". Max pondered at the possibilities, thinking back to what Alec had said that afternoon.

"Ooooooooh! Lucky Logan". Said OC giggling.

Max blushed as she checked the time.

"Ok now I really gotta jet." Max smiled at OC, OC smiled back.

The friends hugged, before Max grabbed her bag and left.

End of chapter three.

Chapter 4: The intimate encounter.

Max saw Logan sitting at his computer, oh he was soo hot, god he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey baby, what ya looking up?"

"Pictures of you actually, see your soo sexy, I can never get enough of you, ever. I feel soo isolated when your not around".

"Awww, that's soo sweet, I'm lovesick when you're not around as well."

"I figured as much, that Alec guy came round earlier, said you were daydreaming and bumming around more than usual."

"Alec's just a tight arse colleague."

"An X-5 tight arse colleague, how long's he been in town?"

"Does it matter? I came here to see you, not to discuss work."

And with that Max leaned over and pressed her mouth up against his. Her tongue found his. And the tongue wars began.

Before long they were in Logan's bed , the light's were down low. They kissed and kissed and kissed, as they began to undress each other hungrily.

Max was the first to be totally in the buff!

Logan soon following in her footsteps.

Logan began kissing her breasts he had three fingers inside her. It took all of Max's strength not to come to quickly.

Logan then caressed her breasts and kissed her neck, repeatedly. 

As they headed towards the main course. Logan puts his head between Max's legs. He started off by licking slowly, then faster, he sucked and sucked and sucked her juices in. Max began thrashing, but didn't get him to stop. Max was losing control, Logan wasn't paying any attention, he was too far gone, her sent overwhelmed him. He was incredibly horny.

Logan kissed her everywhere, while placing yet another finger insider her.

Max flips him onto his back, and presses her body hard against his. She moved her head down, and takes his penis into her mouth.

Logan already had a massive erection. She sucked and sucked, his penis was throbbing inside her mouth.

They were both in ecstasy. Max gave him head for 8 long minutes. She would've continued, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

They rolled over. He began to suck her nipples. Max couldn't stand in any longer, she flipped him again, spread her legs, then pressed her vaginal region, hard up against his penis. So hard, Logan's penis went straight in. They rolled over while having sex.

What happened next is hard to describe, lets just say Max collapsed and fell asleep in Logan's arms.

The next morning, after greeting each other with hugs and kisses, to pretty much every region of each other's body and eventually managing to say good morning, they were at it again.

They were so involved that they didn't notice Alec standing in the doorway absolutely flabbergasted.

"Oh jeeeeez, do you have to do that when I'm around? Oh fucking hell, that's feral." 

"And why the fuck are you here Alec." Asked Logan. Max was astonished. "Alec get the fuck out of here!"

"I wish I could, but now that it's pissing you off, I'm gonna stay." Alec grinned his typical annoying grin. Max and Logan were still joined so she couldn't exactly do anything. "I mean, really this is all I need, to see you and your loverboy dancing under the sheets, first thing in the morning, you know that's the only reason, why I CAME HERE!"

You know we could just ignore the barstard". Logan whispered to Max. "I'm totally for it, hey do you want to piss him off?" Max asked while giggling. "Yeah, lets give him a show, he may even get jealous!" " Now that would be funny!" Said Max agreeing.

Logan kissed her, his tongue softly circling hers, caressing. His lips trailed down her neck, and she sighed, the sigh turning into a moan. Max kissed his chest, then his neck, before seeking his lips once again, her tongue darting out to tangle his own.

Logan moved in closer as he began pushing harder. He was everywhere, all around her, and inside her, she could think of nothing else, but, wanting to touch him more, taste him more, feel him more. Alec covered his eyes. "I think I'm gonna be sick, do you mind?" Did you hear something Logan" Max asked, her voice a horny whisper. "Only our breathing, moaning, groaning, and pleasure, exstacy----". Logan's eyes fluttered shut as she shut him up, by starting yet another tongue war.

Alec was forgotten, that was of course until, he said. "So Max I guess you, um, found the right time" Alec laughed.

Remind me again, why you're still here?" Logan asked getting annoyed. "Oh you know, I was just checking to see how you were doing, you know see if everything's ok, I didn't know Max was gonna be here." "Oh what a load of bullshit." Alec held up his arms."Whoa Max, language". "Look, can you just PISSOFF!" Suddenly Logan's phone rang. "Ooooh, wonder who that could be Logan?" Alec laughed again. "Just leave it arsehole." "Aren't ya gonna take it?" Alec questioned, surprised. "Who ever it is can leave a message, I'm,….busy". "Yeah, you can't answer it, cause your too busy, doing your girlfriend. Get fucked Alec!" Max said, getting really pissed. "Wish I could!". "Oh Alec that's foul". Max screwed up her face. Alec laughed yet again. Logan's recorded voice, just finished the, leave a message part. "Hey Logan, it's Asha, I was wondering if you had the papers finalized yet. If you haven't it doesn't matter, I think we can hold our cover for another couple of days. So don't you worry if you haven't. Where are you, anyway?

I haven't been able to get a hold of you lately, hit me back sometime, ok, cya." Alec mimicked in a sarcastic girly voice. "Where are you anyway? Haven't been able to get a hold of you lately, hit me back sometime, ok, cya". He finished laughing. "Ok, so who's Asha, do you know Max? Is there stuff Logan isn't telling ya? Are you worried?, suspicious? And who'd of thought you'd have compition. "Asha's not compition Alec, Max has nothing to worry about, amd has nothing to be suspicious about either."

Max thought to herself. 'That's nice to know'. "Yeah Alec for your information, she's with the S1W, Logan's just helping her get a new ID. "Yep sure. Ok, so what's the S1W, or whatever?" "NEVERMIND" Max and Logan said in unison. "Ok, ok. She did sound pretty hot." "Alec, SHUTUP!" Max and Logan yelled. "What? I'm just saying"… Logan grabbed a pillow. "Ok I think you've seen enough" Logan took aim, then he threw the pillow at the door, which hit the door, closing it immediately. "Fine, you know what fine, I'll just go". "About time" said Logan. "You know what? I better get ready to go too."  "Yeah—your –right – I –guess." Logan said in between kisses. Max laughed. Max and Logan who had be dis jointed a while ago, got dressed. About an hour later, Logan and Max were making out outside Logan's apartment. They'd only said goodbye, ten million times. "Ok, now I really do have to go."

"Oh alright, I'll see you soon?" "You can count on it!" "Ooooh I like that."  They kissed a final kiss, before Max left. Logan watched her, till he could see her no more, before going back inside." 

END OF CHAPTER 4, Please read and review my story, especially this chapter, if you could review the whole story so far that'd be great, but I want to know, your reactions to chapter 4, I was really nevous about posting it!!!!.

Chapter 5. "Max, Alec did WHAT?"

Original Cindy, opened an eye lid, when she heard her alarm clock ringing. She tried to shut it up and ended up throwing the damn thing across the room, it didn't stop just went to the second stage of the alarm which was even louder. "Fucking hell, what did I do to deserve this? Was it all the booze I drank last night? Fuck." She had just gotten back to bed after turning the bloody alarm off when Max's went off. OC nearly cried. "Next time I'll tell her not to set her's when she's going to Logan's."

By now there was no way in hell she'd get back to sleep and this was the one morning she could arrive late! Tow whole hours later. 

She got up again and turned it off. 

Meanwhile Joshua was painting a picture off Max and Logan kissing mouth to mouth in his basement! looking incredibly horny

and in love, and it was so realistic, it looked as though they had done the action right in front like they were posing/modeling for him. This was to be Max and Logan's future wedding present, it was soo obvious that one day Logan was gonna pop the big question, question was, when? 

Max was thinking the exact same thing as she arrived at work that morning. It had a been a good thing that this was her allowed to arrive late day. She saw OC at her locker and waved. "Max, do me a favour next time you go to Logan's and know for sure, you won't be coming back before 7:30am please do not set your alarm! especially on our late morning. I had to do wars with mine and yours this morning. "It went off? I thought I didn't set it, crap, sorry OC, I'll make sure I don't in future, promise." "Thanks boo, you're the bomb! They cracked up. "Hot run, come on, Max get your sexy arse over and take this to sector 6, now bib bib bib" said Normal. "Did I hear Normal right? Did he just say Max's arse was sexy?" Alec said to Sketchy as they walked in. "Uh yeah he did" They cracked up. "They weren't over. "Hey boss didn't know you felt that way bout our Maxie!" Said Sketchy. "Yeah Normal how much you drink last night, and what drugs are you taking now?" "It's not funny, morons I didn't mean to say it, it… it…" "Come on" interrupted Alec." "Yeah Normal no need to feel bad bout it, we know ya love her!" "Sketchy one more remark like that and your fired. And no I don't, it just came out!" "like everything else does, yeah well we ain't gonna bye it. Later" said Alec as they walked off.

"Max your in deep trouble, Normal's in love with you, run while you still can". Said Sketchy. "Ha ha, funny!" said OC.

"Hey Max love the show this morning, you know it was right up my alley, loved it, got me all horny."

Max grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and flung him against his locker. Don't ever walk in on Logan and I having sex again, got it." Max said releasing him. "Sure thing, one question, how do I know when your dancing under the sheets and when your not!!!

"Shut up Alec, you don't!"  "Exactly, so how---?" Alec was interrupted but OC. "Just shut up Arsehole leave my Max alone got it?

"Right on the eight ball OC." "Good now go deliver Max's packages on top of yours to make up for what you did before and now."

"What? well I guess it's better than getting my arse kicked." "Don't speak to soon." Max said teeth clenched still seething.

"I uh, I'm gonna go now ok?" "Fine by me the sooner the bloody better, now fuck off". "OK ok ok, have a nice day Maxie, I really am sorry bout this morning, really. I'm sorry. "You just saying that so she won't kick your arse." OC said grinning as she teased.

"No OC I'm serious this time really, I am sorry!" "Yeah right" Max and OC said in unison. "What you want me to do prove it? Fine I'll deliver all of Max's packages today and give her the money, no I'll deliver all of Max's packages as well as my own for the next three days." This I gotta see" Said OC" "Me too" whispered Max and Sketchy. "Your on" Max said. "Let's see if you can do it without any help and with out backing out." "Oh I won't, now if you'll excuse me ladies and Sketchy I have quite a few packages to deliver. Seya." "Seya they all said, laughing" "What if he pulls it off?" Sketchy asked. "Then I don't have to go to work for the next 3 days."

Laughed Max, as she and OC walked off. Before OC farewelled Max, she said, "So I guess Logan is gonna be very happy for the next 3 days and nights." "Oh yeah he'll be more than just happy." Sounds like my girl has a plan, better let it get started, I'm gonna miss you like hell, call me sometimes." "I will, promise." "I love you Max" "I love you to OC." "We're like sisters in a way". They laughed. Then they hugged a last huge hug. And then Max got on her bike and rode off. probably to Logan's thought OC. And giggled. She watched Max ride off, till she could see her no more. Logan was soo lucky thought OC. He really didn't know how lucky he really was, well he probably did. But there was one thing that he didn't know, and that was that OC had more than just best friend/ sisterly love for Max. She loved Max 100%. She loved her like she was sure Logan loved her. Oh why oh why, did Max have to be straight, couldn't she at least have been in the middle, like a bi-sexual? Thought OC, then she scolded herself for even thinking such thoughts. But she couldn't help it she was in love with Max, now she had to continue what she had been doing. Making sure she kept her true feeling well hidden. OC looking once more in the direction Max had gone, before going back to work.

END OF CHAPTER 5. please read and review my story, if you could review all of my story so far then that'd be ace, if you can't due top time please review chapter 4, and 5. what are your thoughts on Oringinal Cindy being in love with Max? ect.

Chapter 6: "Well hello there Mr. Cale"

Max looked up at the window of Logan's apartment, the one of many she used, when she was on her way to sneaking in. It was one of her famous (to Logan only) secret entrances. She made her way onto the roof, walked over to a sky light, and looked down. She couldn't see any movement inside. She waited till she was sure her grand entrance would work, then slide down her rope like device. She stayed in her crouching position, for a few minutes, then slowly stood. It was soo quiet, she wondered if he indeed wasn't home. Then again, Logan hadn't said he was going out during the day. But then again, Max thought to herself, " I'm not his personal assistant or secretary". She smiled and tiptoed to another hiding place. She could now see his computer and the other equipment, which powered "Eyes Only". A good ten minutes later he entered the room. Max nearly said, "Finally" out loud, but didn't, she stopped herself just in time. She looked him over, "Not bad, not bad at all". Logan was wearing the same black pants and shirt he'd farewelled her in earlier that morning. Fair enough, she was only "supposed" to have been gone for almost  three hours. Two of which she had been. She had just wanted to say something all intellectual and sexy, and scare the shit out of him at the same time. Oh god, she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, Logan was soo hot. She closed her eyes, so she could regain some self control. Logan was on his computer, opening millions of But now all she wanted to do was jump his bones! Fuck it, she'd do both, when it would have the most effect. The question was when. The answer was obvious, anytime since he didn't know she was around. Logan was on his computer opening millions of files, and adding information to them, which Max thought would take forever to close up, so she decided to finally make her move. "So what is the good and all powerful Eyes Only up to now, handsome?" Logan almost fell out of his chair. Well that part of her plan had worked.

She laughed and made her way over to him. "Far out Max, what were you………" Max's tongue was massaging and circling his, before he could blink an eyelid, let alone speak. Logan began to moan and groan, now helping with her efforts, His complaining over.

They broke apart, she looked at him, he did the same, and they were at it again. At the next interval, she said, "Better close those files, cos I'm not going anywhere."Gladly" was all Logan said. "Just one thing how did you get the time off?" Max told him about the whole thing at work that morning with OC, Alec and Sketchy. When she was done, Logan laughed, then ran his fingers through his hair, saying. "Three days, wow". Then giggled. "I could hug the guy." Max gave him a look that said, 'your kidding.. right?' "What I wasn't serious." Max gave a sigh of relief. "And all because he walked in on us." "Yeah now come on my love, I want to get busy already." "Yes ma'am". "I'll meet you in my room". "Alright" They were hugging and kissing again before she'd even turned around. five minutes later, they then parted and Max went to get her things, which were hidden near her last hiding place. Then she made her way to Logan's big compfy bed. Logan closed his files, in record time. Even Logan himself was surprised. 'Must be the raging hormones'. He thought to himself, he laughed, then he turned off the lights and slowly entered his room. "Well hello there Mr. Cale, mind if I take off all your clothes

Please please please read and review my story. I'm getting the impression nobody is reading my story anymore, because I rarely get any reviews!!! L. I went overseas for a month and was not able to update. This is the 6th chapter. 7 and 8 should be up very soon. Please read my story. Please review my story. I'm really curious to what your thoughts and opinions are towards chapter 4. (The Max and Logan sex scene. Remember this is rated R. so it is allowed to be extreme. seya later – Lightning Bolt Princess. J.


	8. Chapter 7: A secret is revealed

What would have happened? What's going to happen? by lightning bolt princess

Max lay awake looking up at the ceiling, she tried to remember what had happened the night before, the series of events. Then it all came back to her in a sudden rush, she, logan, Krit, Syl, Lydecker and Zack had been taking down manticore, she was on her way back when all of a sudden an X7 version of herself appeared.

Max had remembered freezing up, she was in shock, she repeatedly asked if she(the X7) knew her name, next thing she knew, she was in a dream, or was she, she and Logan were making love, then all of a sudden she heard a crow cry, which brought her back to earth and she realized she had been shot in the heart, her thoughts went straight to Logan.

Then she realized something, Logan had been holding her in his arms when she died, had she just blacked out? No she had died which meant Logan would think she was still gone.

Max heard walking outside her cell. 

Hear she was back at Manticore, the last place she ever wanted to be. 

Then she had flashbacks of conversations with Zack, he'd always said he'd rather die than go back to Manticore, and he had, only problem was, he brought her back, and in a way he lived in her. Max shuddered at that thought.

In the coming days Max swore she'd escape from Manticore and go back to Logan, he had to know she was alive.

But she couldn't escape the fact that Zack had loved her soo much as to sacrifice his own life for hers. Would he have done the same for Syl, or another of her brothers or sisters, or did he more than just brotherly love for her. 

She had a flashback of a conversation she'd had with Logan, They were at a hospital, Logan was lucky to be alive. Logan's blood type was AB- the hardest type to find, he needed a blood transfusion in order to survive, the nurse and doctor had left her alone with him, suggesting she take a minute, well she'd did more than just that, she'd given him a blood tranfusion right there and then, she'd just been released by the sector police after turning himself in, Max had been wanted for a murder, a murder Zack had committed. During the conversation Logan had said.

"He cares about you, and I don't mean like a brother."

Had Logan been right? Well Max thought as she continued to plan her escape, I guess I'll never know.

End 

Chapter  Two. The Conversation

It had been 2 weeks since she'd been at Manticore. The X-5 who had resembled Ben, (now called Alec) had escaped also. He turned up at her crib 3 weeks after they had ditched the X-7's. This is the conversation that had taken place that evening.

"Hey Max long time no see". said Alec smirking.

"You call three weeks a long time? Personally I don't think it's long enough" Max sighed.

"Come on in. How'd you find me anyway?" Max asked curiously stepping aside to let Alec in.

"Thanks, a guy at your work tipped me on where you lived". Alec grinned at the surprised look that was now displayed on Max's face.

"You know where I work how? And who was the guy who tipped you?". She said getting a little annoyed.

"I saw you enter a place called Jam Pony figured you worked there, finding you in Seattle was the last thing I had in mind. I decided to go grab a coffee before I went to investigate. When I did investigate, you were out on a run, what ever that means, a guy called Normal gave me your address and so here I am." He replied in a mocking tone.

"Your right smartass Jam Pony is where I work. It's a messenger service. We deliver packages ect. When Normal, who by the way is my boss, said I was out on a run, he meant I was out delivering a package. Trust him to tell you where I lived". Max said half complaining. 

Suddenly the phone rang, Max raced over and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Logan, how are you? Logan talks on other end of the phone line.

"I'm alright you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"For once it isn't about saving the world, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"I think you already knew what my answer would be even before you called".

"Well yeah, I have a pretty good Idea what is your answer Max?"

"My answer is I'd love to".

"Cool, do you want to come to my place first or should I come to you?"

"I'll come by your place, lets say at about seven-thirty?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then."

"You bet you will".

Logan laughs.

"Max?"

"Yes Logan'

"I love you."

"I love you too Logan with every beat of my heart."

"Your making me miss you more than I already am, if we don't hang up now, we'll probably still be talking when it's time for you to get here."

Max blushes slightly.

"Your right as always, I'll see you at seven-thirty on the dot, bye Logan"

"Bye max.

Max hangs up the phone and turned back to Alec, who had listened to the whole conversation intently.

"You two don't know how lucky you really are". Alec said looking pensive.

"What are you talking about?"

"Renfro wanted me to inject you with a Genetically targeted retro virus, that is activated by intimate contact. I didn't, If I had, you and your boyfriend Logan wouldn't even be able to touch, that's if you didn't want to kill him, basically if you two touched he'd die". Alec paused so Max could take the information in.

"Did Renfro know you didn't inject me with the virus?" Max asked in a small voice.

"No, neither did any of the other manicore pricks." "They all thought I injected you weeks before we escaped".

"Why didn't you do it?" She asked curiously 

"Because I didn't want to, I was sick of taking orders, figured if I was going to escape, I wouldn't be taking any once I had. So I decided to slack off a bit, also I didn't want to stuff up your relationship, I didn't want to see you hurt and upset. Despairing cause you could no longer touch the one you loved" Alec replied while pacing.

"Since when do you care about my well being?" "I thought you of all people would want to stuff up one aspect of my life" Max looked him straight in the eyes, her eyebrows narrowed in a frown.

"I don't really care about your well being all that much, I just wanted you to be happy" admitted Alec.

"Thanks Alec, for not injecting me, that was extremely considerate of you". Max said, her comments surprising Alec, throwing him a little off guard.

"No problem" Replied Alec.

There was a long silence. Alec broke it.

"Look I'd better go, let you get ready for tonight, we'll catch up sometime?"

"Yeah, time is of the essence after all. We can catch up sometime, if you want". She said not really all that fussed.

"Should we exchange numbers, you know so we can contact each other?" Alec half asked and suggested.

"Um, sure great idea." Max said agreeing.

Max and Alec exchanged their cell phone numbers before Alec left.

End of Chapter 2.

Chapter 3: Time flies when your having fun.

The hours went by in a flash, and it was almost time to go to Logan's. Max was just finishing putting on her make up on ( something she usually didn't do), when the door opened. It was Original Cindy back from her day out on the town.

"You going out tonight sugar?" OC asked looking Max over.

"It's that obvious, huh?" she asked sarcastically. "Bleedingly obvious boo." 

"Hmmmm, gee, let me think, what would give me away, must have been the make up". Said Max, walking over to get her cell phone from the table. "See you took the words right out of my mouth. Max and OC cracked up laughing.

"Hey, check this out, I got a magazine today, got some cool stuff in it, it's got that Buffy chick on the front cover, what's her name again" OC looked at Max hoping she'd know, otherwise she'd have to fish the mag out of her bag. Max came to her rescue in seconds. "Sarah Michelle Gellar, you like her don't you?" Max asked curiously.

"Hell yeah, she's a hot chick!". OC blushes a little and looked at floor. There was a long pause which OC broke.

"You can sort of relate to her can't you?" Asked OC hoping to get an honest answer.

"What, who?" Max asked honestly. "Buffy, you can sort of relate to her, you know, you both wish you had normal lives, wish you could be normal girls." OC looked at Max.

"I never really thought about it, but I guess yeah. I haven't really watched it." Admitted Max.

"Well, you know me, haven't missed an episode, got 'em all on tape, if you wanna watch 'em sometime". OC opened the fridge and got out  some left over pasta from the night before.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Max said getting her bag. "Well If you ever change your mind" Said OC trailing off.

"I'll let you know". Max assured her.

"Look I'd better go, or I'll be late. Sorry." Max Apologised.

"Hey it's ok. Don't sweat it out babe. What time do you reckon you'll be coming home? Or is tonight an all nighter?"

"An all nighter, I think". Max pondered at the possibilities, thinking back to what Alec had said that afternoon.

"Ooooooooh! Lucky Logan". Said OC giggling.

Max blushed as she checked the time.

"Ok now I really gotta jet." Max smiled at OC, OC smiled back.

The friends hugged, before Max grabbed her bag and left.

End of chapter three.

Chapter 4: The intimate encounter.

Max saw Logan sitting at his computer, oh he was soo hot, god he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey baby, what ya looking up?"

"Pictures of you actually, see your soo sexy, I can never get enough of you, ever. I feel soo isolated when your not around".

"Awww, that's soo sweet, I'm lovesick when you're not around as well."

"I figured as much, that Alec guy came round earlier, said you were daydreaming and bumming around more than usual."

"Alec's just a tight arse colleague."

"An X-5 tight arse colleague, how long's he been in town?"

"Does it matter? I came here to see you, not to discuss work."

And with that Max leaned over and pressed her mouth up against his. Her tongue found his. And the tongue wars began.

Before long they were in Logan's bed , the light's were down low. They kissed and kissed and kissed, as they began to undress each other hungrily.

Max was the first to be totally in the buff!

Logan soon following in her footsteps.

Logan began kissing her breasts he had three fingers inside her. It took all of Max's strength not to come to quickly.

Logan then caressed her breasts and kissed her neck, repeatedly. 

As they headed towards the main course. Logan puts his head between Max's legs. He started off by licking slowly, then faster, he sucked and sucked and sucked her juices in. Max began thrashing, but didn't get him to stop. Max was losing control, Logan wasn't paying any attention, he was too far gone, her sent overwhelmed him. He was incredibly horny.

Logan kissed her everywhere, while placing yet another finger insider her.

Max flips him onto his back, and presses her body hard against his. She moved her head down, and takes his penis into her mouth.

Logan already had a massive erection. She sucked and sucked, his penis was throbbing inside her mouth.

They were both in ecstasy. Max gave him head for 8 long minutes. She would've continued, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

They rolled over. He began to suck her nipples. Max couldn't stand in any longer, she flipped him again, spread her legs, then pressed her vaginal region, hard up against his penis. So hard, Logan's penis went straight in. They rolled over while having sex.

What happened next is hard to describe, lets just say Max collapsed and fell asleep in Logan's arms.

The next morning, after greeting each other with hugs and kisses, to pretty much every region of each other's body and eventually managing to say good morning, they were at it again.

They were so involved that they didn't notice Alec standing in the doorway absolutely flabbergasted.

"Oh jeeeeez, do you have to do that when I'm around? Oh fucking hell, that's feral." 

"And why the fuck are you here Alec." Asked Logan. Max was astonished. "Alec get the fuck out of here!"

"I wish I could, but now that it's pissing you off, I'm gonna stay." Alec grinned his typical annoying grin. Max and Logan were still joined so she couldn't exactly do anything. "I mean, really this is all I need, to see you and your loverboy dancing under the sheets, first thing in the morning, you know that's the only reason, why I CAME HERE!"

You know we could just ignore the barstard". Logan whispered to Max. "I'm totally for it, hey do you want to piss him off?" Max asked while giggling. "Yeah, lets give him a show, he may even get jealous!" " Now that would be funny!" Said Max agreeing.

Logan kissed her, his tongue softly circling hers, caressing. His lips trailed down her neck, and she sighed, the sigh turning into a moan. Max kissed his chest, then his neck, before seeking his lips once again, her tongue darting out to tangle his own.

Logan moved in closer as he began pushing harder. He was everywhere, all around her, and inside her, she could think of nothing else, but, wanting to touch him more, taste him more, feel him more. Alec covered his eyes. "I think I'm gonna be sick, do you mind?" Did you hear something Logan" Max asked, her voice a horny whisper. "Only our breathing, moaning, groaning, and pleasure, exstacy----". Logan's eyes fluttered shut as she shut him up, by starting yet another tongue war.

Alec was forgotten, that was of course until, he said. "So Max I guess you, um, found the right time" Alec laughed.

Remind me again, why you're still here?" Logan asked getting annoyed. "Oh you know, I was just checking to see how you were doing, you know see if everything's ok, I didn't know Max was gonna be here." "Oh what a load of bullshit." Alec held up his arms."Whoa Max, language". "Look, can you just PISSOFF!" Suddenly Logan's phone rang. "Ooooh, wonder who that could be Logan?" Alec laughed again. "Just leave it arsehole." "Aren't ya gonna take it?" Alec questioned, surprised. "Who ever it is can leave a message, I'm,….busy". "Yeah, you can't answer it, cause your too busy, doing your girlfriend. Get fucked Alec!" Max said, getting really pissed. "Wish I could!". "Oh Alec that's foul". Max screwed up her face. Alec laughed yet again. Logan's recorded voice, just finished the, leave a message part. "Hey Logan, it's Asha, I was wondering if you had the papers finalized yet. If you haven't it doesn't matter, I think we can hold our cover for another couple of days. So don't you worry if you haven't. Where are you, anyway?

I haven't been able to get a hold of you lately, hit me back sometime, ok, cya." Alec mimicked in a sarcastic girly voice. "Where are you anyway? Haven't been able to get a hold of you lately, hit me back sometime, ok, cya". He finished laughing. "Ok, so who's Asha, do you know Max? Is there stuff Logan isn't telling ya? Are you worried?, suspicious? And who'd of thought you'd have compition. "Asha's not compition Alec, Max has nothing to worry about, amd has nothing to be suspicious about either."

Max thought to herself. 'That's nice to know'. "Yeah Alec for your information, she's with the S1W, Logan's just helping her get a new ID. "Yep sure. Ok, so what's the S1W, or whatever?" "NEVERMIND" Max and Logan said in unison. "Ok, ok. She did sound pretty hot." "Alec, SHUTUP!" Max and Logan yelled. "What? I'm just saying"… Logan grabbed a pillow. "Ok I think you've seen enough" Logan took aim, then he threw the pillow at the door, which hit the door, closing it immediately. "Fine, you know what fine, I'll just go". "About time" said Logan. "You know what? I better get ready to go too."  "Yeah—your –right – I –guess." Logan said in between kisses. Max laughed. Max and Logan who had be dis jointed a while ago, got dressed. About an hour later, Logan and Max were making out outside Logan's apartment. They'd only said goodbye, ten million times. "Ok, now I really do have to go."

"Oh alright, I'll see you soon?" "You can count on it!" "Ooooh I like that."  They kissed a final kiss, before Max left. Logan watched her, till he could see her no more, before going back inside." 

END OF CHAPTER 4, Please read and review my story, especially this chapter, if you could review the whole story so far that'd be great, but I want to know, your reactions to chapter 4, I was really nevous about posting it!!!!.

Chapter 5. "Max, Alec did WHAT?"

Original Cindy, opened an eye lid, when she heard her alarm clock ringing. She tried to shut it up and ended up throwing the damn thing across the room, it didn't stop just went to the second stage of the alarm which was even louder. "Fucking hell, what did I do to deserve this? Was it all the booze I drank last night? Fuck." She had just gotten back to bed after turning the bloody alarm off when Max's went off. OC nearly cried. "Next time I'll tell her not to set her's when she's going to Logan's."

By now there was no way in hell she'd get back to sleep and this was the one morning she could arrive late! Tow whole hours later. 

She got up again and turned it off. 

Meanwhile Joshua was painting a picture off Max and Logan kissing mouth to mouth in his basement! looking incredibly horny

and in love, and it was so realistic, it looked as though they had done the action right in front like they were posing/modeling for him. This was to be Max and Logan's future wedding present, it was soo obvious that one day Logan was gonna pop the big question, question was, when? 

Max was thinking the exact same thing as she arrived at work that morning. It had a been a good thing that this was her allowed to arrive late day. She saw OC at her locker and waved. "Max, do me a favour next time you go to Logan's and know for sure, you won't be coming back before 7:30am please do not set your alarm! especially on our late morning. I had to do wars with mine and yours this morning. "It went off? I thought I didn't set it, crap, sorry OC, I'll make sure I don't in future, promise." "Thanks boo, you're the bomb! They cracked up. "Hot run, come on, Max get your sexy arse over and take this to sector 6, now bib bib bib" said Normal. "Did I hear Normal right? Did he just say Max's arse was sexy?" Alec said to Sketchy as they walked in. "Uh yeah he did" They cracked up. "They weren't over. "Hey boss didn't know you felt that way bout our Maxie!" Said Sketchy. "Yeah Normal how much you drink last night, and what drugs are you taking now?" "It's not funny, morons I didn't mean to say it, it… it…" "Come on" interrupted Alec." "Yeah Normal no need to feel bad bout it, we know ya love her!" "Sketchy one more remark like that and your fired. And no I don't, it just came out!" "like everything else does, yeah well we ain't gonna bye it. Later" said Alec as they walked off.

"Max your in deep trouble, Normal's in love with you, run while you still can". Said Sketchy. "Ha ha, funny!" said OC.

"Hey Max love the show this morning, you know it was right up my alley, loved it, got me all horny."

Max grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and flung him against his locker. Don't ever walk in on Logan and I having sex again, got it." Max said releasing him. "Sure thing, one question, how do I know when your dancing under the sheets and when your not!!!

"Shut up Alec, you don't!"  "Exactly, so how---?" Alec was interrupted but OC. "Just shut up Arsehole leave my Max alone got it?

"Right on the eight ball OC." "Good now go deliver Max's packages on top of yours to make up for what you did before and now."

"What? well I guess it's better than getting my arse kicked." "Don't speak to soon." Max said teeth clenched still seething.

"I uh, I'm gonna go now ok?" "Fine by me the sooner the bloody better, now fuck off". "OK ok ok, have a nice day Maxie, I really am sorry bout this morning, really. I'm sorry. "You just saying that so she won't kick your arse." OC said grinning as she teased.

"No OC I'm serious this time really, I am sorry!" "Yeah right" Max and OC said in unison. "What you want me to do prove it? Fine I'll deliver all of Max's packages today and give her the money, no I'll deliver all of Max's packages as well as my own for the next three days." This I gotta see" Said OC" "Me too" whispered Max and Sketchy. "Your on" Max said. "Let's see if you can do it without any help and with out backing out." "Oh I won't, now if you'll excuse me ladies and Sketchy I have quite a few packages to deliver. Seya." "Seya they all said, laughing" "What if he pulls it off?" Sketchy asked. "Then I don't have to go to work for the next 3 days."

Laughed Max, as she and OC walked off. Before OC farewelled Max, she said, "So I guess Logan is gonna be very happy for the next 3 days and nights." "Oh yeah he'll be more than just happy." Sounds like my girl has a plan, better let it get started, I'm gonna miss you like hell, call me sometimes." "I will, promise." "I love you Max" "I love you to OC." "We're like sisters in a way". They laughed. Then they hugged a last huge hug. And then Max got on her bike and rode off. probably to Logan's thought OC. And giggled. She watched Max ride off, till she could see her no more. Logan was soo lucky thought OC. He really didn't know how lucky he really was, well he probably did. But there was one thing that he didn't know, and that was that OC had more than just best friend/ sisterly love for Max. She loved Max 100%. She loved her like she was sure Logan loved her. Oh why oh why, did Max have to be straight, couldn't she at least have been in the middle, like a bi-sexual? Thought OC, then she scolded herself for even thinking such thoughts. But she couldn't help it she was in love with Max, now she had to continue what she had been doing. Making sure she kept her true feeling well hidden. OC looking once more in the direction Max had gone, before going back to work.

END OF CHAPTER 5. please read and review my story, if you could review all of my story so far then that'd be ace, if you can't due top time please review chapter 4, and 5. what are your thoughts on Oringinal Cindy being in love with Max? ect.

Chapter 6: "Well hello there Mr. Cale"

Max looked up at the window of Logan's apartment, the one of many she used, when she was on her way to sneaking in. It was one of her famous (to Logan only) secret entrances. She made her way onto the roof, walked over to a sky light, and looked down. She couldn't see any movement inside. She waited till she was sure her grand entrance would work, then slide down her rope like device. She stayed in her crouching position, for a few minutes, then slowly stood. It was soo quiet, she wondered if he indeed wasn't home. Then again, Logan hadn't said he was going out during the day. But then again, Max thought to herself, " I'm not his personal assistant or secretary". She smiled and tiptoed to another hiding place. She could now see his computer and the other equipment, which powered "Eyes Only". A good ten minutes later he entered the room. Max nearly said, "Finally" out loud, but didn't, she stopped herself just in time. She looked him over, "Not bad, not bad at all". Logan was wearing the same black pants and shirt he'd farewelled her in earlier that morning. Fair enough, she was only "supposed" to have been gone for almost  three hours. Two of which she had been. She had just wanted to say something all intellectual and sexy, and scare the shit out of him at the same time. Oh god, she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, Logan was soo hot. She closed her eyes, so she could regain some self control. Logan was on his computer, opening millions of But now all she wanted to do was jump his bones! Fuck it, she'd do both, when it would have the most effect. The question was when. The answer was obvious, anytime since he didn't know she was around. Logan was on his computer opening millions of files, and adding information to them, which Max thought would take forever to close up, so she decided to finally make her move. "So what is the good and all powerful Eyes Only up to now, handsome?" Logan almost fell out of his chair. Well that part of her plan had worked.

She laughed and made her way over to him. "Far out Max, what were you………" Max's tongue was massaging and circling his, before he could blink an eyelid, let alone speak. Logan began to moan and groan, now helping with her efforts, His complaining over.

They broke apart, she looked at him, he did the same, and they were at it again. At the next interval, she said, "Better close those files, cos I'm not going anywhere."Gladly" was all Logan said. "Just one thing how did you get the time off?" Max told him about the whole thing at work that morning with OC, Alec and Sketchy. When she was done, Logan laughed, then ran his fingers through his hair, saying. "Three days, wow". Then giggled. "I could hug the guy." Max gave him a look that said, 'your kidding.. right?' "What I wasn't serious." Max gave a sigh of relief. "And all because he walked in on us." "Yeah now come on my love, I want to get busy already." "Yes ma'am". "I'll meet you in my room". "Alright" They were hugging and kissing again before she'd even turned around. five minutes later, they then parted and Max went to get her things, which were hidden near her last hiding place. Then she made her way to Logan's big compfy bed. Logan closed his files, in record time. Even Logan himself was surprised. 'Must be the raging hormones'. He thought to himself, he laughed, then he turned off the lights and slowly entered his room. "Well hello there Mr. Cale, mind if I take off all your clothes

Please please please read and review my story. I'm getting the impression nobody is reading my story anymore, because I rarely get any reviews!!! L. I went overseas for a month and was not able to update. This is the 6th chapter. 7 and 8 should be up very soon. Please read my story. Please review my story. I'm really curious to what your thoughts and opinions are towards chapter 4. (The Max and Logan sex scene. Remember this is rated R. so it is allowed to be extreme. seya later – Lightning Bolt Princess. J.

I know there has been a load of confusion, but the last chapter was the REAL chapter 6. I changed the name. From "Well hello there" to "Well hello there Mr. Cale" I didn't put chapter 6 in the title so maybe it won't fuck up. I'm hoping that all the chapters will now be in order from 1-5 then there will be the accidental Buffy 1. followed by the real chapter 6. If this is the case ignore the original chapter 6. I will be uploading 7 and 8. Then I am probably going to upload the 1st two chapter of the Buffy and Angel fanfictions, I have combined two, Angel/Buffy fanfictions into one big one, with extra chapters. "So Angel What happens now" is the 2nd  of the two  Buffy and Angel fictions. Once again, I want to know your opinions on doing this. Please contact me in the reviews section.

Chapter 7: A secret is revealed.

Original Cindy stirred her coffee, staring into space, when all of a sudden Alec came in looking all proud of himself. "Hey OC what's up? Having a nice day?" "What's it to you? Why do you care?" Alec was a little taken aback. "Well obviously you're not having a nice day, which would have been the answer to my second question, what's it to me? I dunno, and why I care? Because I do and now of course I'm all worried about you." "Shouldn't you be out delivering packages Alec?" "Well, actually, surprise, surprise, I have already delivered all of Max's and half of mine!" "And you're not delivering the other half now, because?" "I'm on break now, nah, Normal wanted to check 'em, Now come on what's up?" "What's he checking?" " I dunno he didn't say, now come on stop changing the subject, no more avoiding." "Well I'm guessing Max has already told you I'm a lesbian?" Alec eyes widened. "Ah no she didn't, but what's that got to do with the price of fish?" "No wait do you have a girlfriend?" "I did, but she went wild, we lost touch, she came to seattle all changed and improved, everything was going good, but these badass assholes killed her, gave her a deadly virus, said it was medication." "Oh god, I'm, I'm sorry OC I had no idea!" "It's ok Alec I've moved on, I'm ok, but now I have a big problem." "Let me guess, you're in love with a hot chick, but your scared to ask her out, or she's straight, already seeing someone, who is male or female ect?" "All except for the seeing someone who is female."  "Really!... Who, come on you can tell me," "No I don't think I can Alec" "Oh come I won't repeat a word of this conversation!" "Me trust you ha ha ha yeah right?" "Do I know the lady?" "That would give it away." "OH MY GOD! NO WAY! OH MY GOD! You're in love with our Maxie? "Can you at least whisper, fool! Yes I'm in love with Max." OC put her head in her hands. "I won't tell a soul." But OC was already in tears. "Hey come here." Alec stood and went over to her, he sat next to her and, he looked at her, she cried harder, he slowly put his arms around her and hugged her gently.

"Sssssh, it's ok, calm down, it's ok, sssssh." To OC's surprise, she felt comfortable in Alec's embrace. Alec was a little scared, when OC relaxed into his embrace, leaning into him, her head against his chest. 'Oh god', he thought as he slowly caressed her back. Although he thought, dating OC wouldn't be that bad. 'Oh help', thought Alec, as Herbal and Sketchy walked in. 'Oh fuck'. Alec was hoping he and OC would go somewhat unnoticed, however that was not to be the case, Sketchy saw them, raised his eyebrows and gave them two thumbs up. Herbal saw them and shook his head, grinning. 'Could this day get any worse thought Alec as they Herbal and Sketchy made their way over to them.


	9. chapter 9 MEMORIES

CHAPTER 9: MEMORIES!

Logan awoke after a very eventful night, he just lay there staring into space as if in a daze or daydream, a satisfied smile spread across his features.

His very sexy X5 girlfriend and lover was still slumbering beside him. 'Oh boy!' he thought, 'If she still has two days and two nights! Oh boy'.

His gaze shifted to her and her sexy body and features. 'God I'm lucky, I am so so lucky', he thought. Thankgod we finally came out of the closet and revealed our hidden feelings for each other. For the last year she'd been his in house "cat burgler", for months he'd been wishing and hoping that she and then they'd be soo much more. And to discover that she'd been doing the same for even longer!, had been both a shock surprise and a miracle. Thank you lord that max is still alive, that she came back. She had died in his arms, he had never before had all his emotions running at such high levels. Extreme sorrow and grief, disbelief, pain, slight anger then more extreme grief. Then that son of a bitch Lydecker had knocked him out. For three whole months he'd barely done anything. He arrived home, that night (the night they took down manticore, bombed the genetics lab) The night Max had been shot in the heart and was killed no… murdered. He sat down on his couch and didn't get up for weeks. The sun came up, the sun went down, day after day he just sat there, not doing anything, he didn't move, he barely ate, and when he did he was sick almost immediately after. He never believed she was dead, it was the only thing he could do to keep going, hoping and believing she wasn't really gone, that she was still out there, and he remembered hoping she was ok. For the first few days it had seemed like it had happened to somebody else, like a maybe a story he'd heard, though he knew what had happened, he couldn't help thinking that she wasn't really gone, that she was still out there, and hoping like hell that she was ok. Then one night he'd gotten up and walked over to his computer, booted up and looked at the surveillance of the camera's he'd been monitoring Max and Zack on. And then he heard it, the sound of her voice. He remembered freezing, his eyes widened, his heart had surely skipped a beat, his throat and mouth went dry, his heart rate had increased by about 100%, he had begun breathing in irregular breathing patterns. All this had happened in a split second. He thought he'd been missing her soo much that maybe he had heard her voice on anticipation. No, no it had been to real to be his imagination too loud to just be inside his head, he spun around in his chair and there she had been. He froze all over again, and the described process repeated. His mind was racing with thoughts like.

'Max, she's here! OMG OMG  OMG, how is this possible, wait I don't care, she's alive, she's really alive and she's ok.' He had been in shock and he knew by Max's expression that it had showed. He got up slowly so that he wouldn't fall, and walked slowly and then at increased speed. Fighting relieved tears!

The moment they were face to face standing soo close it was unbelievable. He looked into his eyes, she looked back, and with that he embraced her and hugged he like he never had before. She hugged him back. Then he expressed his major relief, happiness, joy, all emotions similar, and his confusion by initiating a kiss, then he looked into his eyes to make sure it was ok, her eyes said, hell yeah! And he continued, till they were making out big time, still in each others embrace, he massaged her back at the same time, she responded by doing the same to him. He was brought back to reality and the present day, when he finally noticed max's delicate hand waving in front of his face, and her sexier than sexy (if that was actually possibly) voice saying Logan, honey are you alright, you can come back to earth now! He snapped out of it and looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. "You were out of it big time, like you were in a trance what were you thinking about or more like daydreaming about?" He chuckled and responded by kissing her powerfully. "I'll tell you later" and with that he kissed her again with even more power, and with that he laid down, taking her with him, full on kissing in the process.

End of real chapter 8, though listed in the contents as 9.


	10. Confrontations and Realisations

Chapter 9 Confrontations and Realisations

Original Cindy unlocked the door. She stood there thinking should she just go somewhere else, 'I mean what if Max is home?'

thought OC to herself. She overcame her short-lived fears opened the door and walked in. She called out Max several times, she was unaccompanied, Max was still out, evidently still at Logan's, as she almost certainly would be for the next couple of days and nights. OC looked at the table. There was a note for her, written by the angel herself.

_Hey OC I hope your alright, I won't be home till the day before I have to go back to work, unless something extraordinary happens and I have to be anywhere else but where I am, he he, yeah three days and three nights, at Logan's I know that's big huh, I mean I sort of hated Alec for barging in on us the way he did, but in a sense he was setting me up for a few days off and ultimate fun he he(there is a double meaning to that). Well I got to bounce, Logan said dinner is at 7:30 and that's in just under an hour so I better jet, I feel guilty leaving you all on your own. Call me immediately if you need me in anyway and I mean in anyway, well see you soon gorgeous –maxie._

Original Cindy couldn't keep it in any longer, she broke down, while the tears were flowing down her cheeks she read sections of the letter again.

Max didn't know that she felt for her, let alone how much she did, because then she wouldn't have gone into so much detail and everything. She and Max used to have girly talks and before OC realised she was in love with Max she was able to deal with what was said. The letter was awesome, in the context of friend to friend, but for the woman desperately in love in love it was torture. Knowing what she and Logan would be doing, knowing how blessed and good Logan would be feeling, she tried to be happy for Max hell she really deserved to be! After all that yearning and for Logan also. It was a beautiful love story but she was also so jealous of Logan Cale, and she was getting really down over it.

_"I won't be home till the day before I have to go back to work, unless something extraordinary happens"_

A few days ago she would have felt slightly alone, and would have noticed Max's obvious absence, but she would have been fine, now it seemed that the three days or so was forever away, and the unless something extraordinary happens, OC wished she knew what the contexts were, would her falling helplessly in love with Max count as something extraordinary. What was the difference between extraordinary and ordinary anyway? Extra? OC sat down, and sighed. I mean that conversation wouldn't be happening anytime soon as far as OC was concerned. Therefore meaning that Max wouldn't have to be anywhere else but at Logan's crib.

_"I mean I sort of hated Alec for barging in on us the way he did, but in a sense he was setting me up for a few days off and ultimate fun he he(there is a double meaning to that)."_

OC didn't hate Alec, she had felt surprisingly comfortable around him today and he seemed genuinely concerned, maybe he would turn out to be ok after all, and he had given Max some well deserved days off, and it had been made official, even Normal knew, meaning he couldn't fire! Which was good. Max had been working really hard on hiding the fact that she was an X5 as well as helping people out. She deserved the time off, _"for a few days off and ultimate fun hehe( there is a double meaning to that)." _OC knew what the other meaning was, and just bawled her eyes out. One because it was so beautiful, and two because it caused her heartache oh why oh why couldn't she be in Logan's place.

OC woke up the next day still dressed, she was still in the kitchen. She had cried herself to sleep at the table. OC assumed at most a few hours had passed by and was alarmed to discover it was 11:30am.

1) she was late(for work) 2) she felt depressed, down and didn't feel like going to work.

She went to the bathroom, stripped till she was completely naked. She looked at her figure in the mirror and remembered comments she'd received. Cute, babe, sexy, perfect butt, I love your twins. said by her at the time girlfriend. OC shed a tear at the thought of her dead lover.

Oh how she wanted her to be back alive, however that was 100 per cent impossible. (but) even before her previous return she made the realization now that she'd had a slight crush on Max even as far back as then. "Max" she whispered and began crying again as she turned on the shower and got in.

Please read and review my story. I have decided to continue it due to popular demand this is chapter 9 even though its listed in contents as chapter 10. thank you.


End file.
